Moments: Part Deux
by fabfan
Summary: More Moments with Frankie and Bianca!
1. Out of My League

Title: Moments Part Deux  
>Fandom: All My Children<br>Pairing: Frankie/Bianca (Maybe some others thrown in like Maggie/Bianca, Bianca/Zoe, etc)  
>Rating: PG to PG-13 at the most<br>Disclaimer: Not Mine!  
>Spoilers: If you know the FAB relationship, what happened, and Bianca's romantic history, you're golden.<br>Summary: More Moments with Frankie and Bianca!  
>Author's Note: Basically, just as I did with Moments, I took my extensive Itunes list and put it on shuffle. I wrote a small (I mean small) piece to whatever song showed up. This is an ongoing project where I'll be posting different songsstories from time to time. There will be one song per 'chapter.' The stories will cover the relationship between Frankie and Bianca (giving you a glimpse of moments they were together and such). I hope you enjoy them.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of My League – Stephen Speaks <strong>

School was finally catching up with Ms. Bianca Montgomery. A huge report was due in two days, and she had completely forgotten about it, choosing instead to spend time at the Glam with Frankie, at Opal's with Frankie, at BJ's with Frankie, or...well...you get the picture. She was huddled over the desk in Frankie's room, eyes dancing over the printed words in her textbook.

Frankie sat over on her bed, legs curled up and head resting on her small knees. Her gaze was fixed on the dark haired girl, drinking in any detail she could find. The way she ran her hand over her face in frustration. The way she pursed her lips in concentration. The way her eyes sparkled as she looked up and caught the blonde's stare. Frankie looked down, the returned gaze and slight fluttering of eyelashes causing a blush to race across her face.

She cleared her throat, "S-so...uh, how's the studying going? Learn enough to conquer the world yet?"

Frankie silently cursed, hoping that the other girl didn't notice the slight tremble in her voice or the way her hands shook as she tangled them together. Bianca offered her a small smile before returning back to her textbook. A sigh left the blonde as she stared at the bedspread around her. She needed to get out of there. Leave, and run as far away from these feelings as possible. Abruptly she stood up, catching Bianca's attention as she briskly walked towards the door.

The younger girl stood up, intercepting Frankie as she passed by the desk. "Frankie, what's wrong?"

Frankie shook her head. Their eyes locked, and the stray lifted a hand, gently moving a piece of hair away from Bianca's eyes and behind her ear. Frankie knew she should leave, get the hell out of dodge. She couldn't handle these feelings, the look Bianca was giving her, so kind and generous. Because Frankie was falling for her. Falling so deeply, but this girl, this wonderful girl, was out of her league.


	2. Stay Awake

**Stay Awake – Mary Poppins**

A light snow fell upon the ground, coating the small park in a layer of pure soft whiteness. Frankie curled into herself a little more, attempting to fit her entire body under the fading gray coat she had picked up along her travels. The cold from the hard metal bench she was resting on seeped through her threadbare sweatshirt and caused her to shiver again. Midwestern winters were harsh, and not many people would dare venture outdoors after nightfall. However, there was no other place to go. All of the good stoops and shelters were full. That left only the park benches for the homeless and runaways, like Ms. Stone.

She coughed lightly into her hand and sniffled, hoping a cold wasn't catching. As she closed her eyes, a soothing sound reached her ears. She lifted her head to gaze over at the bench across from hers, where a mother and two small children lay huddled together under cardboard boxes. A sense of longing made its way through the small blonde. For a moment, she wondered what it would be like to have a mother who would sing her children to sleep. She watched as the two children hugged each other, taking comfort in their bond. What it would be like to have a true sibling love, where you looked out for each other, no matter what.

Shaking herself out of those unattainable wishes and thoughts, she turned over, putting her back to the group. Frankie closed her eyes and dreamed of a life. A life where someone cared about her and helped her. She dreamed of finding the one person who could love her. And as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, the faint voice filled her head, "Stay awake, don't nod and dream..."


	3. Hot Stuff I Want You Back

**Hot Stuff (I Want You Back) – Pussycat Dolls**

The pounding of the bass reverberated against the walls, reaching Frankie's ears as she sat off in the corner, watching the mass of people dancing underneath the blinking strobe lights. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dealer making a sale, most likely ecstasy. The drinks were pouring freely, alcohol everywhere.

This is what she was used to. The party. This is what she did to escape. To get away from her home. Away from her alcoholic mother. Her disapproving teachers. Her disappointed sister. The loud music, loud enough to drown out her thoughts, and the hits from whatever was being passed around. That was what she was used to. That was what got her through the nights.

The blonde looked down at her hands, studying the small calloused palms. Something had changed. Since coming to Pine Valley, something had changed for Frankie Stone. The party wasn't as appealing to her anymore. She wasn't craving the ability to disappear, to become somebody new, that the drugs, music, and alcohol provided her.

Getting up with a sigh, she left the club, walking aimlessly down the road. What had changed? What was so different this time? She was still a runaway. She still had no money, no real family.

Stopping her unguided footsteps, she looked up to find herself in front of the Valley Inn. Looking through the door, she saw Bianca talking with her mom, a happy look on her face. A softness entered Frankie's eyes as she watched them, noticing the way the other girl's eyes lit up when she caught sight of the shorter girl.

That was what was different.

Bianca Montgomery was in her life.


	4. When She Loved Me

**When She Loved Me – Sarah McLachlan**

Frankie huddled on top of the cold headstone. Even though she hadn't felt the cold in so long, she still shivered at the cool winter wind. A small sniffle caused her hand to rub at her nose. She rested her head on her knees, staring out into the graveyard.

She was waiting.

She would come back; she had to. That beautiful girl with the warm brown eyes and a smile that could melt the coldest heart, they had so much fun together. The girl had made Frankie feel so good, whole. Even when tears pricked at those mesmerizing orbs, all Frankie had to do was hold her and everything was ok again.

She remembered every second they spent together. She thought about all the good times while she waited. All those times it was just the two of them. When that beautiful girl said she loved her.

The sound of footsteps sounded nearby, and Frankie's ears perked up. There was a funeral a little ways away. Someone new had arrived…a Myrtle Fargate. Frankie hadn't seen her yet; she didn't want to leave. That girl might show up.

The footsteps got closer, and Frankie felt a sense of peace settle in her heart. Soon, a long black coat was visible, along with long dark hair and pale features…beautiful pale features. It was her!

Frankie straightened up. She had finally come back!

She watched as the woman walked by with bated breath. All she had to do was look and she would see her, would say she loved her.

Bianca stopped, a smile coming to her face. Frankie couldn't stop her own grin. She loved her.

Another woman appeared, pecking Bianca on the cheek before leading her away, the brunette's smile directed at her.

Frankie sank back against the headstone. She hadn't looked.

The lonely girl went back to thinking about when someone loved her.

When she loved her.


	5. Margaritaville

**Margaritaville – Jimmy Buffett**

The evening had started out innocent enough.

Leo and Laura were having a costume party to celebrate their upcoming wedding. Bianca thought it would be fun to attend the party with Frankie, but the short girl was hesitant to go…something about not fitting in with her friends. Before the brunette could delve further into the reasoning behind this hesitancy, her mother had called. Erica Kane was going out of town for the weekend.

Her mother was going to be gone, and the house was hers.

With this news, the two teenagers had quickly left SOS, bent on taking advantage of their newfound freedom from the indomitable mother bear.

That's why they found themselves sprawled out across the living room floor a few hours later. Bianca was flat on her stomach, eying the half empty glass of frozen concoction.

"Frankie, this is…the best thing ever!" she reached for one of the two blurry glasses floating before her and gulped down a large mouthful.

A thump answered her exclamation, and soon a warm body was dragging itself closer to her. She felt the length press up against her side, and she couldn't tell if the shiver was from that or the ice cold drink making its way through her system.

"Mmmh," Frankie hummed, blinking rapidly at the spinning room. She fell onto her side, her belly pushing against the younger girl's arm. Her own arm flung out, blindly slapping at the ground, "Where's the salt?"

"Salt?" Bianca finished off her…fourth…fifth…some number drink.

"Yeah, Bianca'la…the salt. It's missing!" Frankie slurred, her head lulling to the side as she looked at the brunette.

"It's missing?" Bianca tried to think, but her mind was frozen with alcohol.

Frankie nodded, "Yeah, we gotta find it."

"Yeah." Bianca agreed, having no idea what she was talking about. She would like another one of these frozen drinks Frankie made, though.

The older girl slid further into Bianca, "Must…find…salt."

"You smell nice." Bianca's head dropped, her nose burying in dark blonde hair.

Frankie burrowed into Bianca as an arm lazily wrapped around her, "I blame your mom."


	6. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow – Annie**

Bianca ran out the door, her mother's words still ringing in her ears. Forbid her? She couldn't forbid her. Frankie needed her. The way she had sounded on the phone, the other girl was waiting for her…needed her. With that in mind, she jumped into her car and sped the short distance to Opal's. Reaching the home, she slammed to a stop and raced out, nearly knocking a surprised Opal over as she careened through the front door and up the stairs.

The minute Frankie opened the door, they were in each other's arms. Bianca held on tight as the body in her arms shook with pent up emotion. The teenager didn't know how long they stood there in the entryway. She just held the girl, trying to offer as much comfort as their embrace would allow.

Seemingly coming to her senses, Frankie pulled back and ran a hand across her nose, eyes downcast. She sniffled quietly, her jaw working as she attempted to form the words that wanted to be said. Taking in the sorrowful figure, Bianca felt her heartbreak a tiny bit. Without thought, she grasped onto the dark blonde's hand and stepped towards the bed, tugging the older girl along with her. The minute they reached the bed, Bianca sat down, pulling the watery eyed girl onto her lap and enfolding her within her arms.

The caring gesture broke the final barrier, and Frankie let the tears slide down her face. She buried her face in Bianca's neck, gasping for air while trying to express her thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry. I…I didn't…god, Bianca. I just…there's so much, ya know."

"Shh," Bianca soothed the lonely frightened girl. "It's ok. Just let it all out. It'll be all better tomorrow."


	7. Epiphany

**Epiphany – Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street**

Hidden in the shadows, Vanessa stood, camouflaged by the sinking sunlight. Her beloved Leo wasn't listening to her. He was off panting after that stupid Greenlee like some oversized puppy. Her boy acting like that! And the way he talked to her!

Fuming at the way her confrontation with Leo had went down, especially after the way David had reacted to her visit, she couldn't help but feel the anger burn through her veins. This whole miserable town was going to be the end of her! Her boys were acting like she was ruining their lives. And that horrible Erica Kane! The way she attacked her in public!

With these thoughts swirling in her mind, the woman glanced around, her burning eyes landing on Bianca Montgomery strolling down the sidewalk, her wayward niece Frankie walking backwards in front of her. They were both laughing, delight apparent on their faces.

Vanessa felt absolute rage course through her. How could that street rat treat her this way? She offered to help her, and Frankie was throwing it back in her face. She wasn't doing what she was brought in for. She was letting the con take over and become real.

She watched as Bianca wrapped her arms around the vagabond, the shorter girl grinning softly as she pushed a dark strand of hair away from the younger girl's face. Vanessa could feel it. The way her niece had been talking. She was going to do something stupid. She was going to take that misplaced bravery she possessed and turn on her aunt – the only woman who ever tried to help her.

A bitter chuckle escaped. She couldn't let that happen, now could she? No, no she couldn't. If Frankie wanted to play that way, well…she'd get what she deserved.

Her maniacal laugh could be heard so far away, the two girls paused at the chilling sound.


	8. Run, Baby, Run

**Run, Baby, Run – Sheryl Crow**

Frankie's legs itched and her feet shuffled in place. She restlessly stood there, her hands smacking against her thighs and eyes darting around the crowded hotel lobby. The Pine Valley Inn seemed to be a hotspot of sorts, and familiar faces mixed with unknowns in the masses.

Frankie took deep breaths and rolled her shoulders. She fiddled with the zipper on her sweatshirt. She needed a distraction. Something, anything. There were so many people, and they were all dressed in expensive clothes with high-priced jewels and watches. She stood out amongst the sea of suits and designer threads, and it only made her itch more.

She just wanted to run. She wanted to run so badly it hurt. She could leave and never look back. Never have to feel those judgmental eyes on her, silently disapproving. Running was what she did, ask anyone. It was the one thing her dad had instilled in her when he was lucid enough to realize he had a kid to raise. He told her to run and never look back, just go. So, she did. She ran and ran from town to town, always looking for something she couldn't find.

"Frankie?" a hand lightly touched her elbow.

The short girl spun around to come face to face with a cheerful Bianca. The younger girl looked at her with all this emotion that Frankie had never seen before. It was nothing like all the others. It wasn't disapproving or disgusted.

For one second she stopped needing to run.

Then, she needed to run harder than she ever wanted to in her life.


	9. Fake Your Way to the Top

**Fake Your Way to the Top – Dreamgirls (Movie Version)**

It was all so fake.

Frankie shook her head. All of these people in this town were as fake as a plastic Barbie doll. She had seen it before. Every city had them. The people who pretended to be something they weren't. Pretended they were a happy couple when they were on the brink of divorce. Pretended they were innocent when they were banging the bartender, bouncer, and the lead guitarist.

Her aunt Vanessa was the worst. She was the fakest person ever. The way she acted like she was some high roller when she was really nothing without her new husband…Palmer or something. She was only accepted into the elite of Pine Valley because of him, but she sure knew how to fake her way to the top.

All of those elites were fake, though. Every single one of them. Frankie could look at them and just know. Hell, she was just like them. She was as fake as the rest of this crazy town. She pretended to be someone she wasn't. It was easier than being who she actually was. Little Mary-Francis Stone was a nobody who would never amount to anything. Frankie Stone, though, was on her way up. She had been around and knew how things worked. Slowly but surely she would be one of those people rolling in money.

There was just one kink in her plan. Bianca Montgomery was proving to be someone she had never met before. Bianca was real. She was the realest person in the world. Frankie didn't know how to handle that, because the more time they spent together, the more time Frankie Stone was showing her true self, and that just wouldn't do. She couldn't make it to the top if she stopped acting.

But Bianca made her want to.


	10. Shame on Me

**Shame on Me – Ryan Cabrera**

Bianca was pacing back and forth, her hands flailing in the air and mouth going a mile a minute. Her face was red with anger and frustration, and her eyes blazed with fire. Her mother had given another patronizing lecture on how she was ruining her life and Frankie Stone was the devil.

Or something. Frankie wasn't really paying attention.

She wanted to. She really did. She was trying as hard as she could. But, gosh, how was she supposed to focus on the words when the body was right there? Those passionate eyes, the heaving chest, that perfect mouth.

Frankie blinked and shook her head, trying to focus on the syllables. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, her body begging to get up and go to the other girl. But, Bianca wanted to talk. She always wanted to talk, and Frankie was cool with that. If Bianca wanted to talk, she was more than happy to listen. Man, though, the way her long silky locks framed her gorgeous face was mesmerizing. Frankie was conscious of how alone they were. She could picture wrapping her arms around the younger girl, pulling her onto the bed and…

"Frankie, are you even listening?" Bianca huffed.

"What? Yeah, of course." Frankie blinked away that mental image.

As Bianca continued her line of thought, the mental images reappeared in Frankie's mind. She smirked to herself.

Shame on her.


	11. Anywhere for You

**Anywhere for You – Backstreet Boys**

"Where have you been, Frankie?"

Bianca was spread out on the bedspread in Frankie's room at Opal's. She rolled onto her side and jutted out an elbow, propping her head on the elevated hand. Frankie relaxed in the chair. Her feet were kicked up on the desk, crossed at the ankles.

"What do you mean?" Frankie flicked through the book of courses at PVU.

"I know you've been traveling a lot since, you know, you left home. I was just wondering where you've been."

Frankie blinked and closed the magazine. "Why?"

"Curious, I guess. You don't have to answer if you don't want to…I just like learning things about you." Bianca casually traced the comforter pattern, but her eyes revealed her hunger for knowledge about the other girl.

"Around, I guess." Frankie shrugged, not really wanting to reveal the sort of places she'd been. There was a chance it would change the image Bianca had of her, and she did not want to do that. The way Bianca talked about her and looked at her, well, it was like no one else. It felt good.

"Oh," Bianca nodded, "Is there anywhere you've wanted to go?"

"Like where?"

Bianca smiled, "Well, I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"Paris? In France?" she could picture that. Bianca would fit right in there, sophisticated and gorgeous.

"Yeah, I think it's beautiful over there. I can speak French, too."

"That'd probably be helpful."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "So, is there anywhere you want to go?"

Frankie scratched at her arm and glanced down, "Paris sounds kinda cool. You know, if I had to choose somewhere."

Bianca's smile grew, "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't speak French, though."

Bianca sat up, excitement flashing across her face, "That's ok, I could teach you."

"Teach me?" Frankie scoffed, "I'm never gonna need it." She was never going to go anywhere like that.

"You might." Bianca slid to her feet. She slowly approached the chair, "We could maybe go together someday."

"Together?"

"Yeah, together." Bianca stopped a few inches from the dark blonde. "Would you go with me?"

Frankie gulped. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "I'd go anywhere with you."


	12. Forgotten

**Forgotten – Linkin Park**

Frankie wrapped her sweatshirt tighter around her body. It was getting colder by the minute, winter sounding its oncoming warning. Restlessly, she shoved her hands into her pockets, huddling against the lamppost. The small lamp was the only light besides the distant moon. The sun had set a long time ago, awashing the town in darkness.

"Must you look like such a hoodlum? Really, Mary-Francis." Vanessa strode up to the lamppost.

"It's Frankie." was growled out.

"Whatever," Vanessa glanced around before halting in front of the girl, "I only have a few moments. Palmer and I have plans."

Frankie smirked, "Haven't found all the gold, yet? Gotta dig a little deeper, Auntie dear?"

"Shut your mouth, brat." Vanessa huffed angrily. "I shouldn't even have to be speaking with you. However, you don't seem to understand why I brought you here."

"I'm doing my job." Frankie grit out, jaw clenched.

"Are you?" Vanessa leaned in so her face was inches from Frankie's, "Or are you about to do something incredibly unwise?"

Frankie jerked back, "Get the hell away from me. I'm doing it, alright. You don't need to call me like some lapdog."

"Oh dear, that's where you're wrong. You are my lapdog until this is over. If you want something more than this pathetic street life you have so unsuccessfully started, you will do what I want. What I want is you humiliating Erica and her disgrace of a daughter. I want them ruined. What I do not want is you getting thoughts in your head."

Frankie sneered, "I got this."

"Be sure that you do." Vanessa shot her a pointed look. Then, she spun on her heels and stormed off.

Frankie glared at her back, waiting until she was out of sight. Once the older woman disappeared into the dark, the teenager turned. She gazed at the bench and worn concrete. This was what she was used to. This is what she knew. Shaking away those thoughts, she took off.

A half-hour later, she snuck into Opal's house. She carefully tiptoed through the building, making sure not to make any noise. Reaching her room, she slowly opened the door and slipped inside. She gently closed the door and went over to the desk.

"Frankie?" Bianca's sleep riddled voice called out.

Breath catching, Frankie quickly took her shoes and sweatshirt off, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Why're you up?" Bianca asked.

"Had to get something. Don't worry."

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere."

Frankie rapidly changed into her pajamas and went to the bed. Bianca held up the blankets, and Frankie crawled in. She felt a soft kiss against her cheek; then, Bianca rolled onto her side. Frankie laid on her back, an arm thrown over her eyes. The whole plan went through her mind, warring with what she was feeling inside. More importantly, warring with what was happening and what she wanted. She envisioned the gun hidden in her drawer. She envisioned Vanessa and her ridiculous plan. She envisioned Bianca and her caring face. She envisioned Bianca finding out why she was really in Pine Valley. She envisioned hurting her. Frankie knew there was darkness inside herself. She could feel it thrive outside in the night.

Pushing it all away, she turned onto her side. Hesitantly, she rested a hand on Bianca's hip. Could she go through with it?

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Frankie touched her head against the brunette's back. She was not going to hurt her. Whatever it took, she was not going to let the darkness that consumed the rest of her family consume her.


	13. Haven't Met You Yet

**Haven't Met You Yet – Michael Buble**

Bianca sat on her bed, idly flipping through a magazine. Her mind was not on the printed words her eyes listlessly roamed over, though. No, she was, instead, thinking over everything that had happened in the past year or so. To be more specific, she was thinking about her love life for the past year or so. First, Sarah broke up with her. Then, Sarah was getting married…to a man. Finally, Sarah ran to her, but it did not end with red roses and shooting stars. Bianca was still alone. Rain was nothing, really. They talked and spent time together, but her mother paid the girl to leave before anything could happen, and Rain took the money. Laura was just a crush that had turned into a massive headache after those bullies at school stole her diary and printed her secrets.

Now, Bianca was alone. Again. The brunette sighed and closed the magazine. Her heart had been broken so many times over the year. She had tried everything she could to not lose the people she cared for; then, she tried to explain it to herself. Was she to blame?

No. Bianca shook her head. It was not all her fault. It couldn't be. The reason why she was alone was because she had not met the person she was actually supposed to be with. Right? Yes, that's right. She was going to meet the girl who would sweep her off her feet. This girl would somehow just pop into her life and it would be amazing. They would be amazing. Maybe this person would help her. Maybe this person would change her for the better. They would be charming and gentle. Strong and brave. It would be everything she could ever hope for.

She knew one thing for certain. Whoever this person was, Bianca would love them. She would give them everything she had.

Now, if only they could meet.


	14. Don't Say You Love Me

**Don't Say You Love Me – M2M**

Frankie paled at the word that ran through her brain, repeating over and over again.

Love?

Bianca said she loved her. She knew the younger girl had feelings. That she wanted to be with her. It was obvious to anyone with eyes. Even a blind person could feel the vibes the brunette was emitting. But love?

No, it couldn't be. Not really. Frankie couldn't help but balk at the concept. How could she say she loved her? Bianca didn't even know her, not truly. Sure, they had talked some, but nothing too substantial. She didn't know all of Frankie's past. She didn't know why Frankie was really on the road the night Erica ran her over with her car. She didn't know who Frankie was forced to talk to, the plan she was a part of.

But love? Really? Anyone who knew Frankie felt the exact opposite. Her parents, Vanessa, everyone. No one loved her. Now, this beautiful girl was laying it out there, all on the line. No. It was too soon. And Bianca said she was ok if Frankie didn't say it back. How was she supposed to? She didn't know how to love. She didn't know what love was. The way Bianca looked at her, touched her…hell, even her smile made Frankie's insides turn to jelly and her legs itch to run.

What was she supposed to do? She needed time. Man, she needed more time. Not now, not with everything so up in the air.

"Don't say you love me. You don't even know me." Frankie mumbled.


	15. And the Hero Will Drown

**And the Hero Will Drown – Story of the Year**

Frankie paced back and forth in her room. Her head was a complete and utter mess. She couldn't believe she had done that. She couldn't believe Bianca had walked in on them. Her and JR. She was high and scared. Everything was falling apart. The plan. Her life. Her future. It was all going away.

She loved Bianca. She loved her so much. It was terrifying and real. This was never supposed to happen. Now, it was all going to be taken away. Vanessa was going to take away the money she had promised her. There was no way she would get it after basically telling her aunt to shove it, she was staying with Bianca. Her relationship was over. There was no way Bianca would stay with her after that.

Frankie felt the tears break down her face. She was so stupid. How could she do that? Yeah, she was scared. She had never been more scared in her life. She had admitted to loving Bianca. Bianca had been so happy to hear it. But, she didn't understand. Bianca didn't understand what it really meant. Frankie had never said those words before, to anyone. The idea that she was feeling these intense emotions was overwhelming.

So, she got high and took home the first person who spoke to her. They didn't get far. It was clumsy and awkward. All she could thing of was Bianca, so she tried harder to push the other girl from her thoughts and be in the moment.

Then, Bianca walked in.

Frankie wiped at her watery eyes as footsteps sounded outside her door. She turned as the door swung open, half hoping it was Bianca.

It was a man.

And he had a gun.


	16. The Mob Song

**The Mob Song – Beauty and the Beast**

"This popcorn needs more salt." Frankie murmured as she threw a few pieces into her mouth.

"Shhh." Bianca shushed, eyes glued to the television screen.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "I thought you said you've seen this movie like a thousand times or something."

"I love this movie." Bianca didn't even glance at her, lost in the unfolding story.

The two girls were home alone. With nothing to do, they decided to watch a movie. Somehow they had ended up putting Beauty and the Beast in. Well, it probably happened when Frankie was thumbing through Bianca's collection and absently mentioned she had never seen it. It wasn't her fault her mother was too drunk to take her daughter to see Disney movies. Aghast, Bianca had quickly picked up the movie and announced that was the one they were watching.

Frankie chewed on a few more kernels. The movie was alright, you know, for a cartoon. Belle was kind of cool. So was the candlestick guy. The teapot lady sounded familiar, but she couldn't place the voice. She squirmed slightly as the Beast and Belle kept talking. It was so obvious they were going to end up together, but she didn't understand why. Belle was so much better than some guy who had been turned into an animal hybrid thing because he was such a jerk. Of course, if her next option was Gaston, Frankie might understand a little.

The screen filled with torches and angrily singing people. Frankie chuckled, "Look, it's Pine Valley."

Bianca frowned, "What?"

"I'm sure your mother is organizing this exact same thing as we speak." Frankie smirked.

"You're insane." Bianca shook her head with a laugh.

"What? Maybe your mother is afraid I'll eat you."

Bianca's eyebrows rose. She glanced over at Frankie's innocent look. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"What?" Frankie shrugged, "I might have rabies."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Watch the movie, Frankie."

The taller girl leaned down and rested her head on Frankie's shoulder. Frankie turned her head and playfully growled in Bianca's ear, snapping her jaw. Bianca swatted at her stomach.

The door opened and Erica stepped in, Chris in tow.

"Sacre bleu…invaders!" Frankie said in a fake French accent.


	17. My Stupid Mouth

**My Stupid Mouth – John Mayer**

Frankie clenched her jaw and stared down at the tabletop. The busy servers lucky enough to be working that day in BJ's bustled around the table, dropping off plates of food and taking drink orders. Frankie ignored them all, instead choosing to mentally berate herself. Bianca sat across from her, a mixture of sadness and anger playing across her face.

Frankie gulped and reached for the salt and pepper shakers, tossing them back and forth between her hands as Bianca glanced out the window. Their plates of food sat before them growing cold as the minutes ticked by. Just another thing Frankie didn't care about. How could she when all she could think about was how she stupidly opened her mouth again and said something incredibly wrong. Opening her mouth, she fought valiantly for something to say. An opportunity to change the subject, bring up a new topic, anything. She couldn't think of anything, though, and once again Frankie slammed her mouth shut.

What was wrong with her? See, this was why she didn't talk about things. This right here. She always said the wrong thing. Usually it didn't matter, but for some reason Bianca did. Why didn't she do what she always did, what she'd been doing since she got to town? She only said a few things, kept it simple. Mysterious even. She looked cool when she did that. But, then Bianca kept harping on talking and being open, and after a while Frankie fell into the trap of actually thinking it would be nice to do that. It would be kinda cool to talk freely about things. Well, not all things, but a few things.

That's where she went wrong.

Like a doofus, she said something stupidly offensive and now Bianca was staring out the window, and she had nothing to say to her. How could she forget to keep her mouth shut? Hadn't she learned anything over the years? No one wanted to hear these things. Now, it was all ruined. Now, Bianca was going to stop talking to her. She'd look at her differently. The only person who really took an interest in her in this crazy town and she ended it with a few dumb sentences.

That's it, she was done. She wasn't going to talk anymore. She would keep her mouth shut from now on. No more sarcasm or bluntness. No rude jokes or mocking. Nothing. No more trying to be funny and cool when it would only end badly. Frankie closed her eyes and bit her lip. She tried to say something that might impress Bianca, because, man, did she want Bianca to like her, but it backfired.

So caught up in her inner musings, Frankie jumped when a hand landed on hers, stopping her from sliding the pepper shaker again. The vagabond looked up to see Bianca smiling shyly at her. Licking her lips, Frankie shifted in her seat, "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok. I think I know what you were trying to say."

"You do?"

Bianca nodded and smiled wider, "Yeah, I do."

Ok, maybe she tried too hard. But, maybe it didn't turn out so bad after all.


	18. Daydream

**Daydream – Lovin Spoonful**

Bianca traipsed lazily across the freshly cut grass in the park. The sun was out and shining its bright warm rays down on the earth. A few birds were still about in the November air, chirping their sweet song. The smell of the grass wafted up and joined the cool refreshing breeze blowing through Bianca's long dark locks.

It was a perfect day.

Technically, Bianca was supposed to be in class right now. According to her watch, it was history right now. But, she just couldn't make herself go. It would be torture to sit in class when it was so beautiful outside. Besides, even if she went, she wouldn't have done anything useful or productive. Since the moment her eyes slowly flickered open that morning, Bianca had been preoccupied. Her mind was filled to the brim with daydreams.

Daydreams about Frankie Stone.

Bianca smiled at the name. Frankie Stone. Her girlfriend. It felt so wonderful to think that. She had a girlfriend, and it was a charmingly beautiful girl at that. Frankie was her girl. She just could not stop thinking that. All she could do was picture the things they would do now. Christmas was coming soon. They could spend that together. Then, there was her birthday. Oh, and prom in the spring. They could go together and dance the night away.

Bianca sighed happily and gave a tiny twirl. Maybe she'd stop by Opal's and see if Frankie was there.

What a day for a daydream.


	19. Never Had a Dream Come True

**Never Had a Dream Come True – S Club 7**

Bianca leaned heavily against the kitchen counter. The cookies she'd baked hours earlier sat off to the side, the melted chocolate chips now hardened and cool. The room was only lit by a few random lamps, the darkness outside enveloping much of the apartment. Miranda was asleep in her room, most likely dreaming about happy things such as rainbows and sunshine. That left Bianca alone.

Zoe had left a few hours ago. She had to get to something or other. Bianca couldn't really remember. She knew she should. Heck, she should be invested fully in whatever the other…woman…was doing. She liked Zoe. There was potentially something there. Something brewing between them, even though the rock star had taken it upon herself to apologize for coming on too fast to her.

Bianca bit her lip hard. The conversation they had flashed in her mind. Zoe apologized, and Bianca only wanted to make her feel better. Zoe looked so sad, and no matter what, Bianca couldn't stand when others were in pain. Sometimes she could push the urge to help someone aside, but not this time. She had no reason to. She secretly liked Zoe too. So, without thinking, she said the first thing that came to mind.

She had come on too strong to someone else too. Her friend Frankie. She scared Frankie and the other girl went off with someone else – a boy. Zoe had comforted her, telling her whatever problems Frankie had were her own and had nothing to do with Bianca. Frankie was in the wrong. Frankie was the bad person.

Bianca took a shuddering breath and pressed her fingertips to her forehead. Why had she brought Frankie up? She didn't talk about her with anyone except those few times with Maggie, and Maggie was gone now. Now, Zoe thought Frankie was some jerk who carelessly broke Bianca's heart. She didn't, though. Yes, she did break Bianca's heart…but not like that. And how could she say her _friend_ Frankie? They were more than that. Frankie said she loved her. She wrote it in that letter Bianca wished she never lost. She even gave her that silly book of sonnets. They'd been together.

Bianca closed her eyes. God, she didn't want to think about Frankie. Not now. She fought against the lump forming in her throat. She was young when she met Frankie, a teenager. She was crazy about her. The moment Frankie confessed to loving her too, it was like her dreams came true. Then, Frankie was gone. Dead. Frankie was killed. Bianca choked down a sob. Her hand shook as she pressed it to her mouth. She couldn't think about this. She'd moved on. She did. She didn't think about Frankie each day. She didn't wonder about the girl who stole her heart so long ago, pondering what could have been. Silently hate herself for never visiting the cemetery, pretending that Frankie never mattered as much as she did. For acting like she didn't still love her.


	20. Unanswered Prayers

**Unanswered Prayers – Garth Brooks**

It had been a wonderful evening. Wanting to escape from her mother for a few precious hours, Bianca basically drove over to Opal's, high jacked Frankie, and took off. They drove around aimlessly, messing with the radio and talking. It felt good to just be with Frankie. After about an hour, they pulled up to a restaurant. Getting out of the car, Bianca was met with a startling surprise.

Walking out of the restaurant, Sarah and Ian were talking quietly. The two stopped as they spotted Bianca, Sarah's face freezing into a mixture of horror and regret. Bianca couldn't move, too stunned by the sight of her former love.

"What's up," Frankie stepped up beside her, shooting the trio a confused look. Her fingertips brushed the back of Bianca's hand, and the brunette seemed to come to life at the touch.

"Hello, Sarah." Bianca greeted.

"Hi, Bianca." Sarah replied uneasily.

Bianca offered her a friendly smile. "How are you?"

"Good." Sarah glanced at Ian. She looked back at Bianca, "You?"

"Really good." She touched her hand to Frankie's, "Frankie, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Frankie, my girlfriend."

The two looked at each other.

"Hey," Frankie nodded.

"It's nice to meet you."

An awkward silence descended on the group.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Sarah. Have a good night." Bianca gave a small wave and walked into the restaurant, Frankie at her side. They went to the host stand and were quickly seated.

"Sarah?" Frankie asked with a raised eyebrow, opening the menu.

Bianca nodded, looking over the entrees. It was weird. When they were together, she prayed every night that she and Sarah would be with each other forever. She loved Sarah more than anything. She was the one for her. When they broke up, it felt like the end of the world. But, it was different now. Seeing Sarah had been surprising, but her heart didn't speed up like it used to. She didn't feel anything, actually.

"You ok?" Frankie set her menu aside.

Bianca looked at the older girl. Glimpsing those sparkling eyes and lopsided grin, she felt her heart pick up speed. While it hurt when things ended with Sarah, it left her free to meet and fall for Frankie. Sending up a silent prayer of thanks for bringing the girl into her life, Bianca reached out and entwined her hand with Frankie's, "I'm perfect."


	21. Suicide is Painless

**Suicide Is Painless – Johnny Mandel**

Frankie sat on her bed. The lights were off, dousing the room in darkness. It was silent, no one else home except her. Hand shaking, she ran it through her hair, messing it up. It only helped to expose her frazzled nerves and jumbled thoughts. She chewed so roughly on her lip, she could taste blood. Her heart pounded harshly in her chest, and she could feel the sting of hopelessness in her eyes. She was screwed. No matter what she did, she'd lose.

Vanessa knew something was up. She'd confronted Frankie and told her to do her job or else. She was brought here for a reason – seduce Bianca Montgomery. Well, she'd done that. But, she'd fallen in love with the amazing girl at the same time. There was no way she could go through with what Vanessa wanted. She wouldn't hurt Bianca like that. God, Bianca loved her. She actually said that. No one ever said that to her. No one. Knots formed in the pit of her stomach as she thought about those enchanting brown eyes that looked at her so tenderly. It was what she always secretly dreamed of but knew she'd never get.

If she didn't hurt Bianca, though, Vanessa would. She'd hurt them both. Her aunt was a sadistic nut case if there ever was one. If Frankie turned on her, it was as good as death. Vanessa didn't take lightly to betrayal. She was supposed to be free. Vanessa was going to set her up with a new life. She could make something of herself. All she had to do was ruin Bianca's life.

She'd lose either way. There was no winning this time. Either she'd turn on Vanessa and lose it all, or she'd ruin Bianca and lose it all. Stretching out an unsteady hand, Frankie felt the cold metal of the gun. Swallowing thickly, she curled her fingers around the handle and lifted it up. It was heavy in her hand. Inhaling sharply, she slowly raised it up. She pressed the barrel against her temple. She could do this. It wouldn't hurt. Not like losing everything the way she would. It would be painless next to losing Bianca.

Gritting her teeth, Frankie squeezed her eyes shut and put her finger on the trigger. All she had to do was pull. It would all be over. She'd finally be free. She wouldn't have these feelings and thoughts. Then, a vision flashed in her mind. Bianca, smiling face and twinkling gaze, walking in to see her dead on the floor, blood surrounding her.

With a painful sob, Frankie jerked the gun away from herself. She couldn't do that to her.

She was screwed.


	22. Crocodile Rock

**Crocodile Rock – Elton John**

"What are you doing?"

Frankie stared at Bianca as the brunette hopped off the bed and raced to the radio. The duo had been spread out on the bed in Frankie's room, exchanging stories about their day and joking about the teacher in Bianca's math class.

Bianca grinned gleefully and turned the knob on the volume up, "I like this song."

Elton John's voice filled the room. Frankie balked at the catchy tune, "Him? Really?"

Bianca rolled her eyes, "I know he's not that punk rock stuff you listen to, but this song is great."

"If you're forty." Frankie chuckled.

Swaying her hips to the beat, Bianca strolled back to the bed, "Come on."

"What?"

Bianca held out her hands, "Get up."

"Why?" Frankie drew out the word, buying time.

"Dance with me."

Both of Frankie's eyebrows flew up, "Dance? To this? You can't be serious."

"Please," Bianca bent forward and grasped Frankie's hands, "I won't tell anyone that big bad Frankie Stone danced to Elton John."

"Because it never happened."

With a huff, Bianca jerked Frankie to a standing position, "Stop being so serious for a second and have fun."

"I have fun." Frankie watched as the other girl bopped to the song. "What we did when your mom left for the weekend was a lot of fun."

Yes, it was. Bianca blushed slightly at the memories, "Dance, Frankie."

Frankie folded her arms over her chest, "I'll pass, thanks."

Exhaling loudly, Bianca's shoulders slumped, "Please."

It took all of five seconds for Frankie to give in, "Just once."

"Whatever you say." The rest of her thought was cut off by laughter as Frankie grabbed her waist and began to spin them both around.

When Opal peeked in a minute later, drawn by the loud footfalls, she saw Bianca, hand clasped in Frankie's, twisting low to the floor as Frankie bounced on the balls of her feet, mouthing along to the words.


	23. Dance With the Devil

**Dance with the Devil – Breaking Benjamin**

Frankie felt a bead of sweat form at her hairline, and she silently hoped it wouldn't fall. She couldn't show how much this was affecting her. She couldn't show Vanessa that she was falling away from her and her evil influences. She couldn't show Bianca that she was everything Erica said she was and Bianca protested she wasn't.

The four of them stood outside SOS, Leo's costume party going on inside. The music and chatter of partygoers could be heard clearly in the night air. Frankie felt like the space was closing in on her. She couldn't go in there. Not after Vanessa told her to scope it out, and that guy threw her out when she tried to buy some drugs. Now, here she stood with the girl she was becoming more and more devoted to by the second in front of the woman, her aunt, who took her off the street with promises of a future if she would do this one thing.

Frankie knew that Bianca had suspicions. Bianca knew Frankie was lying about something. She just didn't know what. How could Frankie tell her that the woman they were talking to was the whole reason they met in the first place, and the whole reason Frankie wouldn't give herself fully to their budding relationship? The moment Bianca looked at Vanessa, Frankie bit her tongue lest she shout out for the brunette to turn her eyes away. Don't look in her eyes. Don't trust her. Bianca would listen to her if she did. Because, even though she knew Frankie was lying, she still believed in her.

Frankie suppressed a shiver as Vanessa shot her a pointed glance as she went into the party with Palmer. Frankie felt the phantom coldness of the insane woman's hands wrapping around her neck, choking out the last shred of humanity and life left inside, the last shred of light Bianca kept burning within her.

Frankie peeked at Bianca out of the corner of her eye. How could she explain to this beautiful innocent creature that they were both locked in a dance with the devil? That Frankie was fighting against becoming the demon that would tear away Bianca's very existence?


	24. Haunted

**Haunted – Rihanna**

Maggie was a smart person. Anyone would tell you that. Maggie Stone had brains. For heaven's sakes, she was in med school! If she was able to do that, she must be smart. But, Maggie would tell you differently. She wasn't smart. If she was, she wouldn't be subjecting herself to this. She knew what she was getting into. She did. How could she say no, though, when Bianca offered her love? No one could reject that.

That didn't mean she didn't know. She was smart after all. Lena didn't. At least, she never let on she did. But, Maggie knew. She knew that Bianca had a picture of Frankie hidden in the bottom of the third drawer next to her bed. It was the same photo she gave Maggie for her birthday the first year she came to Pine Valley, so soon after her twin's murder. Somehow, Bianca still had it. Now, when she thought no one was home, Bianca would take the picture out and look at it with such soft eyes that it would make even the hardest heart weep.

Sometimes, Bianca would talk to Frankie. Back in Pine Valley, Bianca would visit Frankie's grave a few times a month, more if it was a tough stretch of time. She would sit next to the grave and trace the letters, telling Frankie about her day. Then, she would lean against the cold grave, seeking a comforting embrace as she asked for what the other girl used to give her. Love, hope, a feeling that everything would be ok. In Paris, Bianca would go out on the balcony and gaze up at the stars when she thought Maggie was asleep. She'd whisper to Frankie about how big Miranda was getting and the pressures of being a corporate CEO. Then, she'd pray that Frankie was doing ok wherever she ended up. That Frankie was with her dad up in heaven, enjoying the afterlife and experiencing the peace she never got on earth.

Every time Bianca would murmur that she loved her before leaving.

Lena might not have known what she was up against, but Maggie did. She knew she was fighting a ghost, a memory. There were times Bianca would look at her, and Maggie knew she was searching for a semblance of Frankie in the look-a-like face. Maggie could almost feel her sister's presence. It was like Frankie was right over her shoulder, quietly competing for the woman she loved first, that Maggie only met because of her. It hurt, but what could she do? Bianca said she was over Frankie, had been for a long time. Bianca said she loved Maggie, and only Maggie. But, Maggie knew differently.

She was a smart person, after all.


	25. Not a Moment Too Soon

**Not a Moment Too Soon - Tim McGraw**

Frankie knew she was at the end of the line. It wasn't like she ever really had a chance to begin with. An alcoholic mom, a loser dad who left when she was five, it didn't add up to a Norman Rockwell kind of family. Still, she grew up with dreams. They were stupid and childish, but she had them. She kept them inside, hidden to where only she could find them. She dreamt of being someone special. A person who was more than the mistake of two going-nowhere nothings. She was going to make money and others were going to look up to her. There would be a house and someone she could come home to at night. Someone who could love her, unlike everyone else Frankie had ever encountered.

Just like everything else in her life, though, her dreams were not meant to be. Instead of excelling in high school, she went out and partied. The liquor and loud music helped to dull the ache that came from her doubting she'd ever achieve anything outside of becoming her parents. Instead of going to college, she got into drugs. Having left home at fifteen, she didn't have much choice out on the streets. She kept going to parties and took what she could to survive. The longer she seemed to live, the more her dreams faded away. She could feel her soul disappearing with each pill and stolen wallet. When Vanessa found her, she was at the end of the rope. Vanessa offered her a job, but it still wasn't the pot of gold Frankie dreamt of.

Then, something happened. Bianca Montgomery walked into her life, and Frankie saw the light. This homeless con who was ready to cross the line and give her soul to Vanessa because there was nothing left to do, was saved by a tender-hearted woman. It wasn't a moment too soon.


	26. I Got You Babe

**I Got You Babe - Sonny and Cher**

Bianca waltzed along the deserted road, the clear midnight sky illuminating her with its bright starry gaze. She twirled happily about, her laughter echoing for miles. Spinning in a wide arch, she threw her arms out and tilted her head back. Her eyes slid closed and she let the happiness flow through her. After a minute, she stopped moving and looked over at Frankie. The blonde had been walking a few steps behind her, silently watching the show. A bemused smirk hinted at the corner of her mouth as she stepped up to Bianca.

"What?" Bianca breathlessly asked, her belly fluttering at the closeness of the other girl.

Frankie's eyes twinkled as she deadpanned, "Dancing in the streets?"

Bianca swung her arms around Frankie and pulled her close, "My mom's going away for the weekend!" Ever since she got the phone call outside SOS, giddiness filled her. She couldn't hold it in. She finally would get to be with Frankie without her mother hovering over their shoulder.

"Yeah, she is." Frankie chuckled at the enthusiasm.

Bianca shook Frankie playfully, "Like you aren't as excited as I am."

"I'm not auditioning for Dancing With The Stars in the middle of the street."

"You sure that wasn't how mom's car hit you?" Bianca shot back.

Frankie rolled her eyes, but grinned at the cuteness of the brunette's glee. Her eyebrow ticked up when Bianca began to hum.

"Come on, I know you want to." Bianca grabbed her hands and swung them to the beat.

Frankie shook her head, "No...seriously? This song? No."

Bianca's humming turned into gentle singing,"Then put your little hand in mine." She pressed a kiss to Frankie's cheek, "There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb."

Frankie chuckled and ducked her head, "Stop."

"Sing with me." Bianca pulled her down the road, throwing one arm out and belting the lyrics, "I got you babe."

Frankie followed, refusing to join in.

"I got you babe." Bianca stopped and pressed against Frankie, "I got you babe."

Frankie, gazing up into heart-filled eyes, pushed up on her toes and whispered against Bianca's lips, "I got you babe."


	27. A Hard Day's Night

**A Hard Day's Night - The Beatles**

Frankie dragged her feet down the dark hallway in Opal's house. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. She'd been working like a dog for the past few days, and she was feeling it. The blonde snorted. She might as well be called Fido and bark at passing cars. She was being treated like a dog. Opal was ok. She wasn't that bad of a boss, but the Glamorama had been super busy for some reason this last week. Frankie had been working since early morning sweeping and restocking the shelves along with stepping in to man the cash register. It had to be busy for the older woman to trust her with all the cash in the drawer. Frankie couldn't imagine any other reason for her letting the street kid be unsupervised like that near money.

Then, after she got off from work there, Vanessa would without fail send one of her dumb goons to inform her of some task to be done. Vanessa practically had a leash wrapped around her neck. Go test this dealer. Go check on this shipment. Do a better job at distracting Erica. Whatever the hell was going on, Vanessa was being more psychotic than usual. Frankie barely slept, going into Opal's during the day and following Vanessa's orders at night.

Reaching the door to her temporary bedroom, Frankie tripped inside. She blinked in confusion. The lights were on. The stereo was playing some pop song. She looked around, her sleepy brain working overtime to figure out the mystery.

"Hey!" Frankie's eyes landed on the bed where Bianca was smiling at her. The younger girl closed her textbook and stood up, "I was just finishing some homework while I waited for you. I hope that was ok...I thought we could hang out."

Frankie smiled for the first time that day and felt the bone-crushing fatigue slip away. "No, it's cool."

She might have been working like a dog, but coming back to be alone with Bianca made her feel alright.


	28. In My Head

**In My Head - Jason Derulo**

Reds, blues, and yellows flashed in the dim club, sparking to the beat and washing over the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. The bass pounded through the speakers. The music dove into Bianca's veins, and she couldn't help but bob her head along as she reached for the drink the bartender poured her. Her nimble fingers plucked at the tiny black straw and stirred the mixture. She carefully tilted her head, secretly glancing at the blonde at her side. Frankie was leaning up against the bar, her elbows resting on the slick wood and her gaze tracking the couples moving around the room.

Bianca bit her lip as one of the lights swept over the older girl's face, illuminating hooded eyes and an inviting mouth. When she slyly suggested they go to the Blue Angel, she wasn't sure what to expect. But now, standing there with Frankie, all she could do was imagine them in her head - _together_. Her eyes ticked down to the small yet strong hands, and in her mind they were wrapped around her, touching her. Frankie had made it clear she wasn't ready for anything drastically serious. Bianca wasn't even sure if she had ever been with another woman _like that_. Bianca wouldn't push, but she wouldn't say no to showing Frankie what little she knew about being with another woman, and in her head she was doing just that.

Darkened hazel eyes met her appraising gaze, and a blush tinged Bianca's cheeks. She ducked her head at being caught, but saw the beginnings of a smirk form on those delicious lips. The air shifted around her, and Frankie's suddenly raspy voice whispered in her ear, "You want to dance?"

Bianca coyly peered up at her through her thick eyelashes, "Do you?" She cheered inside at the way Frankie gulped and blinked, dazed at the look. The tip of her finger lightly traced the bare skin on Frankie's forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Frankie breathed in deeply and grasped Bianca's hand. She leaned in closer, her mouth brushing against Bianca's ear, "Let me show you a good time." She tugged gently on her hand, silently urging her to the dance floor.

The brunette's smile was infectious as she giddily pushed away from the bar. Frankie might have reservations at times, and Bianca might have been worried about it being too much too soon to bring her to a gay bar, but when it was just them, Frankie made her feel like they were both wanting the same thing.

It wasn't all just in Bianca's head.


	29. This is Me

**This is Me -Dream**

Frankie had heard the stories. It was impossible not to. Pine Valley was gossip central. The people who lived there thrived on gawking and whispering about what everyone else had done. Even if she hadn't heard about it from Opal, who quietly went on about it as a way of warning the vagabond to treat her girl right, or from those high school beauty queens who thought they were better than the rest of the world and spoke so loudly the entire restaurant could hear their brainless mutterings, the tabloids had printed every sordid detail with great flourish.

Bianca Montgomery had her heart broken. Torn to shreds by some girl. The tabloids had gone nuts with the story, saying such crazy things like Bianca and her were going to run away to Canada and get married or that they had a suicide pact. Frankie didn't believe any of it. But, she did believe that Bianca had her heart broke. The younger girl was open about her past, and was willing to talk about it if Frankie wanted to hear it. Bianca had been polite when talking about Sarah, her first girlfriend. Spoke about how she was confused and they both hurt each other. That she only wished her well. That it was not Sarah's fault they couldn't work.

Frankie still hated her.

Bianca was the sweetest girl she knew. She loved so freely it made Frankie's head spin. She never imagined there were really people out there as genuine as the seventeen year old until she arrived in Pine Valley. Hell, she herself had ended up in town on the tails of lies and manipulation. Not Bianca, though. She was different. However, Frankie knew Bianca wasn't as put together as she appeared. She might have everyone else fooled, even her idiot of a cousin Leo. But, Frankie had stared into those brown eyes. Bianca was hurt. That Sarah had hurt her. Frankie knew Bianca had worries about their burgeoning relationship. She refused to acknowledge it, and maybe they were so deep inside she didn't even know they were there, but Bianca was scared that Frankie would be like Sarah. That she would end up not being gay or refuse to admit that she was in love with a woman, wanted to be with a woman.

And don't even get her started on that Laura psycho.

Frankie might have been sent to town on the whim of a drug lord. She was supposed to only be using Bianca. But, she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She was falling for this chick. Falling head over heels. It was scary and new, but it was happening. And the very thought of hurting her like Sarah or Laura had made her skin crawl. She wasn't going to do it. She wouldn't break Bianca's heart.

That was Sarah and Laura's deal. Not hers. They were nothing alike.


	30. Tell Him

**Tell Him - Celine Dion**

Frankie paced around the small bedroom, her feet erratically sweeping her between the walls like a caged tiger. Her fingers were tangled in her hair, and she roughly tugged at the strands. Her heart pounded in her chest while her throat convulsed repeatedly as she tried to wet her parched throat. She ripped her fingers free and brought them to her face, her palms trembling as they rubbed her sun-darkened skin harshly. She shook her head once...twice...three times.

She couldn't do this.

She just couldn't.

These feelings coursing through her were unwanted and unknown. They were terrifying. They were the exact thing she had worked her whole life to not need. Maggie had always said she was so needy. Clinging to false hopes and striving for love she'd never get from their parents.

Frankie sneered and vowed to prove her wrong.

It'd been working until Bianca Montgomery came crashing into her life like a seductive siren.

Frankie crossed her arms tightly against her chest. She was being weak. This...whatever...was just weakness, and Frankie Stone wasn't weak. Not anymore. She didn't cry so someone who didn't even want her would give her a speck of attention. She didn't need it, didn't need anyone. She didn't care about anyone.

Except, she couldn't stop her mind from constantly dreaming about Bianca. Every night when she closed her eyes she dreamt of holding hands and stealing kisses with the younger girl.

She'd never been so scared in her life.

And she knew Bianca had been...in love with other people. Not that she was saying that's what she felt for the brunette, but she knew Bianca had loved Sarah. Had really strong feelings for that crazy chick Laura. What if she still felt those feelings? Wanted those girls? Only an idiot would fall for someone who loved someone else.

The squeaking of the door caused Frankie's head to whip up, and her mouth dropped open as Bianca stepped inside, an adorable smile on her face, "Hi, Frankie!"

Frankie's voice trembled, "H-Hey," she roughly cleared her throat and clenched her jaw. She was being so weak, but as her eyes caught Bianca's, she couldn't help the realization that shot through her or the bolt of fear that followed.

She loved Bianca.

She couldn't tell her that.

She'd look like a fool.

Well, she already was being a fool. Falling for her mark? Idiot. Just like she was being an idiot at that moment. She wordlessly cursed her cracking voice and sweaty palms. She angrily wiped her hands on the legs of her pants and plastered a gruff look on her face, "What's up?"

Bianca watched her for a moment before replying, "Not much. Just wanted to see you."

"Oh." she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Frankie," Bianca was right next to her and the blonde had no idea how she got so close, "is everything ok?" She lowered her head and lightly touched Frankie's arm, "Is it ok I came here?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Frankie shrugged and stepped away from her, biting her lip at how gorgeous Bianca looked.

"Something's wrong."

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Frankie huffed.

Bianca studied her for a moment, "Last night...when we kissed for the first time...it was the best kiss I've ever had."

Frankie froze.

"And it was amazing, but it was also kind of scary, you know? I felt all these things I've never felt before with anyone." her voice was like a warm blanket on a cold night, "I'm not pushing for anything. We're going slow. But...I just want you to know...you mean a lot to me. And, no matter what, if you ever want to tell me anything...anything...I won't judge you. I actually kind of like it when you tell me stuff." she blushed.

Frankie gulped.

"I've been where I felt like I couldn't tell someone something important, and I want you to know it's not like that with me. I was scared with them, but you don't have to be with me. Ok?"

Frankie nodded.

"Good." Bianca held out her hand, "Wanna go see what Opal's got in the fridge? I think I heard something about leftover pizza. We could grab a slice and watch some TV?"

Frankie glanced at the hand and slowly placed her own in the outstretched palm, "As long as you don't make me watch that dumb talk show again."

Bianca rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You liked it."

Frankie quietly muttered, "I liked you." She hadn't even watched the show, too focused on the girl beside her.

Bianca beamed, but didn't let on she heard. Frankie would tell her when she was ready.


	31. Breaking the Habit

**Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park**

Her tiny body was shoved in the far corner of the pitch black bedroom. The collapsed form trembled, and she pushed further against the hard cold walls. Her face pressed against her chest, and she curled into a ball. Her hands shook as they clawed at her thin t-shirt, desperately seeking something to hold onto.

A pitiful whimper slipped from Frankie's lips.

Her veins begged for a hit, and her mind cried out for her to do something. Anything. All she had to do was get up and go to Vanessa. One of her goons could get her the drugs her body craved, and when her mind cleared her aunt would be ready to give her an assignment. Something easy like delivering some product.

Frankie tightened her grip on her shirt. No. She wasn't going to do it. She was staying clean. A heart-shaped face and blinding smile flashed in her brain. Bianca deserved someone who wasn't an addict. And Frankie Stone was no addict. She could do this. Just like she wasn't going back to Vanessa. She wasn't going to hurt anymore people. That's all her aunt did - hurt and destroy.

That's all Frankie had done. She'd stolen and lied. She never cared if it hurt someone else. But...now she did. She cared and she couldn't stop. Her mind was a jumbled mess of confusion. She didn't know what she was supposed to do anymore. Before it had been so easy. Take what she needed and say what she needed to survive.

Why was this so hard? Her eyes slammed shut as she remembered how she'd treated other people. How she'd treated Bianca. She'd been such a jerk. She didn't even know why she said those things to Bianca. Made her believe she didn't want to be with her. That's all she wanted now. She wanted Bianca. But, all she did was say stuff she didn't mean. She got into fights and had no idea why. She was just so used to having to fight everyone, but she didn't have to with Bianca.

Her head banged against the wall as a streak of pain engulfed her. She needed a hit so badly. She muffled her scream and grit her teeth. No. Not this time. She was going to stop. She wasn't gonna do drugs anymore...or take from other people. She wasn't gonna hurt Bianca. She had no clue what she was meant to do or fight for, but she knew that Bianca was the best thing in her life, and she needed her more than anything.

She needed her enough to break her habits.


	32. Talking to the Moon

**Talking to the Moon - Bruno Mars **

The grass was cold and damp beneath Bianca's back as she settled down in the empty park. Her brown eyes flickered up to the clear cloudless sky, the stars twinkling like tiny winks among the blackness. Her gaze swept over to the large pale moon, its glow inviting her like a comforting friend.

"Hey, Frankie."

The stars seemed to sparkle like freshly polished diamonds the moment the words left her mouth. Like hazel eyes would when she spoke to her lover just a few short months ago.

"I miss you."

She knew people worried about her. Leo, Uncle Jack...even Myrtle who had figured out her houseguest was slipping out in the middle of the night to lay out in the park and stare up at the moon...talk to the moon. They gave her concerned looks whenever they saw her, but she didn't care. She didn't care that the cops who patrolled the park thought she was some crazy teen who spoke to thin air.

She wasn't speaking to thin air.

She was speaking to Frankie.

She didn't know how it started. One night she'd been missing her girlfriend so much that she just started talking. She sat in her window and stared up at the moon, and it was like someone was listening to her. That Frankie could hear her. After Myrtle had overheard her one night and knocked on her door, Bianca decided it was best to go somewhere else. Now, every night she found herself spread out in the park, the same park she knew Frankie had spent a night or two in, and talked to the moon.

_I miss you too, Bianca'la._

And she swore Frankie talked back to her.


	33. Way Back Into Love

**Way Back Into Love Demo Version - Music and Lyrics (The Film)**

Frankie munched on the buttery popcorn, her hand already moving to shovel another palm-full into her mouth. She snorted and shook her head at the characters on the screen, a perfect eye roll accompanying the new mouthful of popcorn.

"What?" Bianca glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. The corner of her mouth twitched at the chipmunk cheeks her girlfriend sported.

Frankie chewed and swallowed, "This is dumb." She waved at the screen, "And the music sucks."

Bianca scooted closer to her and grabbed the popcorn bowl, setting it down on the coffee table, "It's cute...like you and those puffed out cheeks."

Frankie ignored her, "Yeah, cause some washed out eighties pop star and...whatever Drew Barrymore's character does are going to write some amazing song. What is up with eighties music anyways?"

"I know it's not that grunge rock stuff you listen to, but it's not that bad. It's fun." Bianca rested her chin on Frankie's shoulder. She felt the other girl smile at the move.

"Whatever." Frankie snuck an arm around her waist.

Bianca playfully nuzzled Frankie's ear, "Admit it, you like it. You're like Hugh Grant, all sarcastic but mushy inside."

"Do not. I told you we shoulda watched the other one. And I'm not like him."

"All I wanna do is find a way back into love." gently sang Bianca.

Frankie pressed her lips together.

"I can't make it through without a way back into love." she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Frankie tried her hardest to hold back the forming grin.

"And if I open my heart again." she felt Frankie's cheeks begin to redden.

"I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end." Frankie mumbled.

Bianca beamed and kissed her.


	34. You Never Stop Loving Somebody

**You Never Stop Loving Somebody - Big and Rich**

Bianca watched Lena converse with a few Enchantment investors, the Polish woman charming them with her intelligence and a few flirty words. The younger woman smiled to herself, admiring the way her girlfriend could get a group of stuffy old men to eat out of the palm of her hand within minutes.

"There you are, dear." Erica stepped up to her daughter. She smirked slyly as she caught the staring gaze, "Lena is wonderful at what she does."

"She's amazing." Bianca nodded, not glancing away. Her smile widened as she saw Lena chuckle.

"And I see that includes charming my daughter." Erica patted Bianca's arm, "I am so happy you have found love. You don't know how happy it made me when I heard you had fallen in love with someone who could be good for you." Her voice lowered, "That you moved on and stopped loving...Frankie."

Bianca blinked and her smile dropped. She turned to face her mother, but Erica had already moved on, waving at a few investors and gifting them with an Erica Kane smile. The edges of Bianca's mouth dipped down, her stomach clenching at the words her mother had spoken. Her hand unconsciously reached for the wall as flashes of mischievous hazel eyes sparked in her mind.

She never stopped loving Frankie.

Yes, she loved Lena...but she wouldn't, couldn't, ever stop loving Frankie.

You don't just stop loving somebody because you start loving somebody else.


	35. Highway 20 Ride

**Highway 20 Ride - Zac Brown Band**

The tattered piece of paper was crumpled so much the words were blurred and many of them unreadable. It didn't matter to Frankie, she'd read it so many times she'd memorized them. She kept the paper though, safely tucked away in her knapsack next to the old lighter that didn't strike anymore. The lighter her dad had used and left behind on the kitchen table when he left that last time.

Frankie sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. Bianca had long gone, but her words rattled around in her mind. _What about your family?_ The blonde'd told her some story that she couldn't remember now, some lie about her parents that wasn't near the truth. About how her parents were losers and she was one of them. It wasn't true.

Her dad wasn't a loser.

Maggie thought he was. She kept telling Frankie that he wasn't coming back. That he left them and didn't care at all about his own kids. But Frankie didn't believe her. Maggie might think their dad was a deadbeat lowlife who left them to their drunk mother. To Frankie, though, he was her hero. He was the man who tucked her in at night before he had to go to the graveyard shift at the factory. He was the man who slipped her a few quarters for the arcade when her mom started screaming. He was the man who told her it was alright and to stay in her room when she heard the table lamp crash against the wall.

When he left, he had hugged her and told her he wished things were different. When he drove away, Frankie stood on their front stoop watching as the dirty pickup puttered off. She'd run after him, but she couldn't catch up. Her small legs weren't fast enough.

Maggie told her to forget about him.

Her sister had left before his letter came. It was postmarked from Georgia. It spoke about how he was sorry he couldn't be there for her, and that he hoped she'd understand someday about why he couldn't stay and that he missed her and her sister more than anything. That he wished he could have taken them with him, but he couldn't. That he wished she'd one day find happiness.

That he hoped to see them someday.

Frankie held the letter close to her heart as she choked back the lump in her throat. She didn't know she was moving until her legs were leaning against the desk and the phone was in her hand. She couldn't stop the trickle of vulnerability from seeping into her voice.

"Bianca? C-Can you come over? I'm fine, I-I just want to see you."


	36. Better Together

**Better Together - Jack Johnson**

Bianca slipped down the sandy embankment, the sound of the gently crashing waves a soothing melody to her ears. She gazed up at the starry night sky, and breathed in the refreshing ocean air. The beach was deserted. A quiet place of peaceful solitude far away from the stress and heartache of Pine Valley. A place where nothing could touch them. It could be just them. Just...love.

She smiled to herself as she felt Frankie amble up behind her. Her hand reached back and blindly grabbed Frankie's, softly guiding the older girl to her. She wrapped her arms around Frankie's waist and pulled until the blonde was leaning against her front, "It's such a lovely night out tonight."

"Yeah." Frankie's voice was nothing more than a breath.

Bianca's smile grew and she cuddled closer, "You can see the stars perfectly here."

Frankie nodded. Her hands cautiously rested on top of Bianca's.

"Frankie?"

"Hmm?"

Bianca nuzzled Frankie's cheek and pressed her lips to her ear, "It's always better when we're together."


	37. Pretty Good at Drinking Beer

**Pretty Good at Drinking Beer - Billy Currington**

Frankie was about two seconds away from saying something she knew without a doubt would get her in trouble.

It wasn't her fault. She'd told Bianca she'd be on her best behavior. She had meant it, too. She wasn't the smartest person out there, far from it, but she wasn't dumb. Accepting a dinner invitation with La Kane was not something to be taken lightly. Especially when Erica Kane hated your guts...which she certainly did when it came to the vagabond. There was no doubt at all in anyone's mind how Erica viewed Frankie Stone. Hell, saying she hated Frankie's guts was putting it nicely. Frankie wouldn't put it past her to do something crazy. This was the same lady who stabbed her husband after all.

But, she also knew how important Erica was to Bianca. She accepted that. She was ok with that. It was great Bianca had family that cared about her so much. After living with a mother who couldn't give a damn if her children were alive let alone happy, Frankie would give almost anything to make sure Erica and Bianca stayed on good terms.

Even if that meant going to dinner.

But, this was ridiculous. From the moment she sat down, Erica had zeroed in on her. Sure, she'd been sly about it all, but Frankie knew her game. You can't con a con. Erica was pretending to take an interest in getting to know Frankie, but she was doing her best to highlight every flaw the blonde had. Frankie thought she'd been doing pretty good. She hadn't been sarcastic even though those words were at the tip of her tongue more than once. Hell, she had even bitten her tongue a few times. The smile on Bianca's face and the way her eyes lit up with happiness were helping Frankie keep it together.

But, after two hours of thinly veiled interrogation, Frankie couldn't play this game anymore.

"So, Frankie," Erica hid her smirk behind her glass of water, "what are your plans career-wise?"

Frankie grit her teeth, "I'm not sure, Ms. Kane. I'm working on getting the money for PVU."

"But Frankie, you must have some idea beyond that. What do you want to study?" Erica's eyes sparkled, "I know you have...had an interesting living situation, but you cannot keep living on strangers' charity."

Frankie reached for her cola as Bianca glared at her mother, "Mom."

"I am only saying, it would help if Frankie had a plan for her future. Perhaps, she could even get a job in the field she wants to go into to help raise the money for school." Erica's words dripped with fake sincerity, "What is it you are actually good at, Frankie?"

Frankie pushed the cola away and leaned back into her chair. She folded her arms across her chest and smiled lazily at Erica, "I'm pretty good at drinking beer."


	38. Do You Love Me

**Do You Love Me - Brian Poole and the Tremeloes**

"Do you love me?"

Frankie froze, her left foot hanging in midair as she moved to enter her bedroom. The bag of potato chips she'd snagged from Opal's cupboard to snack on crinkled in her suddenly shaking hands. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

She looked like a tiny rabbit spotted by a big scary predator whose teeth were bared and seconds away from pouncing.

Bianca didn't notice, her back turned to the shorter girl as she shuffled through the folder of papers. She'd stopped by, wanting to hang out with Frankie after school. Frankie'd offered to grab some food while Bianca hurried through whatever small amount of homework she had. Which explained why she was hunched over the desk.

It did not explain her asking that question the second Frankie scurried back with the half eaten bag of sour cream and onion chips that Petey would no doubt be looking for in about an hour.

Frankie tried to blink, but she couldn't move. The very instant the words Bianca hummed registered in her head, it was like everything stopped. If she could think, she'd probably worry about if she was breathing or not.

But, her brain had shut down.

Then, it jumped to back to life with a vengeance.

Love?

Bianca asked if she loved her.

Had...had she done something to...she couldn't...it wasn't like...Vanessa would...

Dozens of thoughts swept through Frankie's mind, a ruckus of confusion and terror. Why would Bianca ask that?

Frankie didn't know how to love. She never would love anyone. Ever. It wasn't something she was capable of.

And Bianca knew that.

Right?

"B-Bianca?" slipped from her mouth in a stunted whisper.

"Do you love me?" Bianca hummed again.

Frankie nearly fell into the wall.

Oh man, this wasn't happening. It wasn't. Not at all. No. Because Frankie Stone didn't deal with this kind of stuff. She didn't do feelings or sappy emotions. Just because she wanted to see Bianca all the time and was blowing off her assignments from Proteus to be close to her didn't mean anything. It didn't mean anything that the best night she ever had was spent wrapped in Bianca's arms, and it really didn't matter that all she wanted to do was kiss Bianca senseless when she saw her on Opal's doorstep earlier.

Frankie choked, her legs wobbling.

She should get out of there. Run. But, she couldn't move.

She wanted to say no...but she couldn't.

Love?

Her chest felt like it was going to explode and her stomach felt like she'd just gotten off the world's worst spinning upside down rollercoaster.

It couldn't be love. It just couldn't.

"Now that I can d..aaa..nce." Bianca sung, pushing back her curtain of silky locks to reveal the earbuds plugged in her ears. She glanced over and smiled when she spotted her girlfriend, "Hey!" She frowned and tugged the buds from her ears when she noticed the look on the blonde's face, "What's wrong?"

Frankie stared at her.


	39. Overprotected

**Overprotected - Britney Spears**

Bianca was furious.

What was wrong with her mother? Really? Who did she think she was? Acting like she was some...some...dictator! Bianca stormed along the sidewalk, her hands ripping viciously though her hair. The almighty great Erica Kane had struck again. Telling her that Frankie was bad news. That her girlfriend was only with her to get money and was using her. She acted like Bianca was some child who was too naive and blind to make her own decisions. Like she was five years old and needed her mommy to hold her hand and protect her from the world.

Well, she wasn't a child and she didn't need protecting.

She could make her own decisions.

But her mother couldn't see that. Every time she talked to her it was to tell Bianca how she was doing things wrong by being with Frankie. How she was ruining her life for someone who was nothing more than street trash. Bianca chuckled bitterly. Erica Kane was telling _her_ about dating? Her mother had broken more hearts than anyone else alive. Still, she kept going on and on about Bianca's relationship with Frankie. And every time the blonde was brought up, she said it was because she wanted to protect her daughter.

And everyone else had to make their little comments. Leo implied Frankie was nothing more than a con artist. Opal kicked Frankie out when she found out about Vanessa. She'd even seen Mateo giving Frankie looks. It was like everyone thought she was too dumb to see some evil thing right in front of her and needed their help. Like she was some damsel in distress.

Bianca shook her head. Her mother was trying to control her life. She was smothering her. Didn't she get she didn't want to be protected? It was her life to do with as she pleased. She wasn't Erica Kane - god's gift to men. She was a teenager who liked girls and loved a girl who no one else really knew. Just because everyone else thought Frankie was bad didn't make it true, and even if it was, it was still her mistake to make.

But, it wasn't a mistake.

And her mother wouldn't even leave her alone to find out if it was.

She didn't need anyone telling her what she should do.

Biting her lip, Bianca glanced to her side. She saw a figure strut out of the alley a few feet ahead of her. She recognized Frankie instantly, the vagabond carrying an air of aloofness and mystery with her confident gait.

Frankie, who had tried to make decisions for her too. Frankie had told her she was trying to protect her heart.

Well, Bianca would prove to all of them she didn't need protecting from anyone.

Quickening her pace, she snagged Frankie's shoulder and spun the surprised woman around. Without a word, she smashed their lips together. Frankie tensed at the contact but quickly melted into the touch, unable to not give in. Bianca pushed her backwards till they were in the alley. Frankie's back hit the harsh brick wall with a thud. Bianca thrust one hand into the silky dark blonde locks and used the other one to grip Frankie's hip. She leaned into her, their bodies molding together.

"B-Bianca?" Frankie gasped as their mouths broke apart.

"Shut up." Bianca ordered before capturing her lips in another searing kiss.

She was done being overprotected.


	40. Makin' Me Fall in Love Again

**Makin' Me Fall In Love Again - Kellie Pickler**

Bianca smiled to herself as she watched Frankie finish sweeping the floor at the Glam. She'd gotten out of class early that day, and without a second thought had all but ran over to the beauty salon, hoping to catch Frankie before she left work for the day. When she got to the front door, though, she paused just inside. The sight of the blonde made her heart skip a beat. The way Frankie would easily move among the chairs, smirking to herself at the bits and pieces of overheard gossip, was just adorable.

Everyone had told Bianca love was too hard. That it either didn't exist, wasn't worth it, or was way too hard to deal with. Sarah couldn't handle it, so she left. Her mother couldn't keep a steady relationship if her life depended on it. Even Leo couldn't keep things going right with Greenlee or Laura. It was like a never ending cycle of destruction whenever it came to matters of the heart. Somehow, though, Bianca kept believing that she'd meet the woman she was meant to spend her life with. They would fall in love and be happy together.

All it took was one smile from Frankie to make her heart explode and that belief to become reality. Nothing in Pine Valley changed. It was always drama and pain. But, the minute her brown eyes met Frankie's hazel in that hospital, Bianca's world was turned upside down. Everyday since then had been new and different. Being with Frankie was unpredictable - and Bianca loved it. She loved Frankie. Frankie made her fall in love again. The way Frankie didn't care what anyone thought about her, the way she could make Bianca laugh even when she wanted to cry, all of it was something Bianca adored. Frankie wasn't like anyone she had ever met before.

Bianca's breath caught in her throat as Frankie glanced up and captured her gaze. Having those warm hazels on her and that soft smile that only appeared when Frankie was looking at her - Bianca was head over heels in love again.


	41. As She's Walking Away

**As She's Walking Away - Zac Brown Band Ft. Alan Jackson**

Bianca lightly touched her lips, the smooth flesh tingling long after the hand had gently pressed against it. The same hand that the beautiful blonde had kissed. Bianca sighed and swallowed thickly. What just happened? How could one simple touch from this girl, this woman Bianca had never seen before, make her heart flip? The brunette's hand slipped down to rest on her chest. Her heart beat loudly against it.

Brown eyes lingered on the hospital room door.

The same door Frankie had limped out of.

Frankie, that was her name, wasn't it? That's what she had said. Frankie. It was...different.

Just saying it in her head made her heart skip.

If she tried hard enough, Bianca could see the last glimpse of worn sneakers and dirty blue jeans as Frankie rounded the corner, walking away from the doctors and nurses.

Away from her.

Bianca gulped and sat down heavily on the scratchy bed.

She had to find Frankie.

She couldn't let her just leave like that.

Because this feeling could only mean one thing...and though she wasn't ready to admit just what that was, she wasn't going to let it happen as the source of it walked away. She wasn't going to miss her chance.


	42. She Loves You

**She Loves You - The Beatles**

Frankie stood with her arms crossed and head bent, silently memorizing the number of small threads that made up the carpet and hoping Opal would stop looking at her with that look in her eyes that set the young blonde on edge. Ever since Opal had stepped into the bedroom, Frankie had been prepared for her to say she finally needed to leave. That her bout of generosity that resulted in Frankie still being able to stick around even after she found out about Vanessa being her aunt was over. Frankie knew this day was coming, but now that it was there, her heart sank.

Because, even though she was sure she'd find another place to stay - there was no way Vanessa would let her leave town without finishing the job - it still felt like she was losing something she'd never had before. A place of her own where the other people living there didn't outright hate her. A place she could live where she was, well not exactly welcomed but still somewhat accepted. It hit her that she kinda liked living with Opal and Petey.

And she couldn't explain why, but this also felt like she was leaving Bianca, and that made her heart crack a tiny bit.

The very idea of never seeing Bianca again caused a surge of fear and despair like she'd never experienced before.

This girl was doing things to her, and Frankie couldn't stop it.

"You know, Frankie," Opal finally spoke, "you and I haven't always seen eye to eye."

"I'll be gone in no time." Frankie lifted her eyes and stared at the older woman. She shrugged, "You can forget I was even here."

Opal frowned, "Frankie...this isn't about that, though you not saying anything about who your Auntie is...well, we've already talked about that."

Frankie uncrossed her arms, "Then what is this? Another intervention? You gonna tell me how I'm ruining Bianca's life again?" She didn't mean to come off so brash, but this deal with Erica, Vanessa, Bianca's feelings, and the emotions she herself was working so hard to suppress were taking their toll. Besides, it wasn't like Opal hadn't told her she was hurting Bianca and Erica before.

Opal pursed her lips, and Frankie could see the flash of - was it disappointment - in Opal's eyes at her words, "No, Frankie."

"Then what?"

Opal sighed, "Erica has been my best friend for a long time, and as Bianca's momma, her relationship with Bianca means a lot to me. Bianca is a fine young women, a wonderful girl, and I care about her very much."

Frankie's gaze dropped a she unwittingly whispered, "So do I."

Opal nodded, "I know, but I still feel I have to tell you to be careful with her. She's gone through so much this past year, and she doesn't need anymore heartache."

"God, why does everyone keep saying I'm going to hurt Bianca?" Frankie threw up her hands, "It's not like...we're just..." she fought for the right words to describe what they were.

"You two are a lot more than you're saying you are."

Frankie gulped, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Frankie," Opal gently touched her shoulder, almost motherly-like, "Bianca loves you. It's obvious to everyone, even that old coot Palmer."

Frankie tensed.

Opal squeezed her shoulder, "You should be glad, because that girl is very special."

"I know."


	43. Youth of the Nation

**Youth of the Nation - POD**

The rumors swirled like a wildfire, destroying the truth with their relentless lies. Everyone in town was whispering about what they'd read in the Exposer and heard from their friends and neighbors. People tried to shield Bianca from them. Opal would talk louder if she heard one of the couples near their table at the Inn gossiping as they pointed at the distraught teenager. Myrtle would hold her hand and give her a comforting look. Leo would cast a glare at them and lead Bianca somewhere else.

She still heard them, though. Saw the movement of lips as she walked in the hallways at school. Witnessed the smirks and curious glances as she rushed by the popular girls and jocks. When Donald Steel confronted her one day with them, she almost broke down. She was barely able to hold the tears in until she was far away from his lecherous grin and pad of paper.

How could anyone ask such horrible questions? Think such gruesome and untrue things? They never knew Frankie. Never gave a damn about her until her death was splashed across the news. And then, they only cared because she was Bianca's girlfriend. They didn't care that a young girl was dead, gone before she could really realize what life was meant to be.

But to say Frankie killed herself...


	44. Talk Dirty to Me

**Talk Dirty to Me - Poison**

The lights were dim as the couple tripped into the bedroom, only the small glow from a lamp chasing away the darkness. The door shut behind them, and Bianca giggled as she whisked away from Frankie, their linked hands stretching out. She coyly peeked over her shoulder at the blonde and smirked before tugging Frankie to her.

Frankie stumbled up to her, molding to her side and wrapping strong arms around her thin waist, "So much better than that lame party."

They'd skipped Leo and Laura's costume party after hearing Erica was going out of town. Instead, they'd ended up getting drunk off a bottle of tequila Frankie'd found in the cabinets. When the last drop of liquor hit the tip of Bianca's tongue, she'd stood up and dragged Frankie to her bedroom.

Bianca winked at Frankie and slowly leaned down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Frankie whimpered at the touch, eyes closing as the world began to spin.

"Know what's even better?" Bianca asked.

Frankie hummed drunkenly, "What?"

Bianca pressed her mouth to Frankie's ear and whispered in a sexy throaty rumble.

Frankie gulped as her body reacted to the words, her face heating up and her throat going dry.

She sure hoped that door was locked.


	45. How Does It Feel

**How Does It Feel - Sugarcult**

The glass shattered as it hit the wall, tiny pieces flying across the room and littering the carpet as a primal scream erupted. Bianca tore at her long hair and doubled over, pain enveloping her.

She wanted to yell at Frankie. Grab her and shake her until this all made sense. Was it all a joke to her? Nothing more than messing with the gay girl? Make Bianca fall in love and then sleep with some boy?

Bianca wanted to know how Frankie felt. Was she laughing, taking some sick form of pleasure in ruining Bianca's life? In tearing Bianca apart?

Bianca screamed again and stumbled toward the door. She was going back. She was going to face Frankie and make her feel this. Frankie wasn't going to get away with this. She wasn't going to listen to Frankie's lies anymore.

She was going to make Frankie feel just like her - like her heart was getting ripped to shreds.


	46. Always Be My Baby

**Always Be My Baby - Mariah Carey**

Bianca quietly slipped out of the house, the sun bright to her worn eyes. She silently moved toward the road, her feet taking over as her mind flashed back to what had just transpired. Kendall had asked her about Frankie, had taken an interest in learning about the girl Bianca had been in love with.

Bianca bit her lip. _Had been in love with?_ She was still in love with her. Her heart still skipped a beat when she recalled the lopsided grin Frankie would wear whenever they were together. Her breath caught in her throat when she remembered the feel of the roughened hand in hers. Butterflies appeared in her belly when she thought about the way Frankie would melt whenever she called her _baby_.

How could she explain all that to someone? Explain how Frankie was a part of her, and always would be. That the feelings inside of her would never go away. Their love would never die. Frankie had been her girlfriend, her lover, her baby.

She always would be her baby.

Bianca glanced up to find herself in front of a tombstone, the smooth granite glistening in the sunlight. Her mouth twisted into a tiny smile. It was only a matter of time until they ended up talking that day.

"Hey, baby."


	47. Beat It

**Beat It Michael Jackson**

Frankie stood as tall as her short frame could, her jaw set and her eyes tough. Vanessa stared back at her, her face giving nothing away for a moment, but a manic glint hovered in her gaze. She stood slowly, visibly attempting to remain calm. Frankie watched her, not backing down an inch. Vanessa may be some big badass drug lord or whatever, but Frankie had been living on the streets since she was fifteen. Hell, she was basically living on the streets her whole life, she only made it official when she stopped returning home those few nights she had to see her sister. No use going back if Maggie had left, and it wasn't like they really talked to each other anyway.

"Dear," Vanessa gritted out through clenched teeth, "I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

Frankie crossed her arms, mentally rolling her eyes as she felt the goon to her left take a step closer, eavesdropping in on their conversation, "Back off of Bianca."

Vanessa's smile sent a shiver down her spine she worked to hide, "I'm not the one hurting her."

Frankie's hand clenched, "Leave her alone. Find someone else to go after. Bianca's off limits."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Vanessa's smile fell and was replaced with pure anger. "I got you off the street, my own niece, and this is how you treat me? If it wasn't for me, you'd still be dumpster diving with a needle shoved in your arm!"

Frankie could feel the goon getting closer, and she peeked over her shoulder at him, "Back off." He was a good foot taller than her at least and had more muscles than superman, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him think he could scare her. He glared at her, silently exuding intimidation in his cold eyes.

With that momentary break, Vanessa seemed to have regained her composure, "My dear, you are my niece, family. Family is important to me."

Frankie snorted.

"But, I will not tolerate this insolence."

Frankie shook her head, ignoring the hairs standing up on the back of her neck, "Stay away from Bianca, or I'll go to the cops." With that said, she turned and marched out of the room, not sparing a glance at the muscular hit-man who bumped her shoulder as she slipped by.


	48. Sigo llorando Por Ti

**Sigo llorando por ti - Pignoise**

Frankie's head bobbed with the beat of the song blasting through the speakers at SOS. She smirked to herself. Who knew some suburb in Pennsylvania would have a place cranking out rock music sung in Spanish? Pine Valley was full of surprises.

"Hey Frankie." Bianca slid into the chair across from her, snagging a chip from the basket and dipping it into the salsa.

A ridiculously happy grin spread over Frankie's face at the sight of the other girl. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly moved to squash it, but it was too late. Bianca had seen it, and her face lit up. The blonde mentally chastised herself for looking like such a fool, but what could she do? Bianca Montgomery was the biggest surprise of all in Pine Valley, and it was impossible to not feel something in her presence.

As Bianca nibbled on her chip and excitedly began talking about her day, Frankie sat back to listen. Snippets of lyrics pumping from the speakers caught her ear, and her mind began to whisper the words to her in English. She breathed in deeply and forced herself to ignore the words.

Because those few words caused her stomach to clench painfully.

Her life was nothing like this song. She would never be like this song. Ever.


	49. Summer Nights

**Summer Nights - Grease**

"You two would look so cute in those costumes!"

Frankie tensed at the high-pitched squeal as Bianca offered the girl a pleasant smile. The store employee bounced over to them, gleefully clapping her hands together. Frankie peered at Bianca in what could only be described as abject horror and disbelief. Bianca grasped the vagabond's elbow, both offering a bit of soothing comfort and holding her back from bolting out of the store. It had been Bianca's idea to go costume shopping for Halloween after school, and Frankie willingly tagged along like the lovesick puppy Vanessa accused her of being. Frankie had bristled at that accusation. She was no such thing. She was Frankie Stone! She did things her own way and on her own time, not caring about anyone else but herself.

"This is one of my favorite movies." the employee, whose nametag read Jill, waved at the costumes.

"I like it, too." Bianca nodded politely.

Frankie stared at Jill.

"Let me guess, not a big fan?" Jill pointed at Frankie.

Frankie opened her mouth to respond, but Bianca covered her lips before a syllable could come out, "We're just looking around."

"Oh, well, if you guys need any help, I'm here." Jill replied. "I just saw you eyeing the display, and I could already see you two would pull it off perfectly."

"Because we look like teenagers from the 1950's who're about to break into song at any moment?" Frankie got out as Bianca removed her hand.

Bianca shot her girlfriend a look.

Jill chuckled, "I knew you'd be Danny."

Frankie blinked.

"Thank you for your help, but I think we're going to walk around a bit more." Bianca sagely informed Jill, pulling Frankie away before her notoriously outspoken girl got into it with the overenthusiastic salesperson.

"Danny?" Frankie raised an eyebrow as they moved on to another display.

Bianca winked and glanced back at the Grease costume display, "You'd look sexy in a leather jacket."

Frankie smirked, "Would we get some hot summer nights?"

Bianca returned her smirk and dragged her to another display, "Let's look at the masks."

"But Sandra Dee..."


	50. Boogie Man

**Note: Double whammy! Two stories – one song! That's right, this song got two different little moments. Enjoy!**

**The Boogie Man - The Jackson Five**

Bianca's eyes snapped open.

The room was pitch dark. It was still late, much too early to be awake. Why was she awake? She rubbed at her eyes and blinked into the darkness. Then, she heard it.

Scratching.

Right outside her window.

Her entire body froze in fear, and she grasped at the blankets like a little kid, for a brief second wanting to crawl under them and hide until the noise went away.

It didn't go away, though.

It got louder.

Gathering her strength, she bravely slipped out of bed. She tiptoed toward the window, shivering at the cold air that touched her bare arms. Her baggy pajama pants swished near her ankles, and she paused, wondering if whoever was outside could hear the noise.

Blindly she waved her hand behind her, clutching the first thing she could grab - a pillow. Holding it like a shield, she gasped as a shadow appeared on the other side of the glass. The form moved, and the window squeaked as it lifted open.

A head appeared.

Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, Bianca raised the pillow and smashed it down, striking the person and forcing them to tumble into the room.

She whipped the pillow at them again.

Bianca let out a tiny shriek as the person hastily scrambled to their feet. Hands darted out and snagged the pillow, wrenching it from her hold. She slapped at them, hitting a denim covered shoulder.

"Ouch!" a familiar voice hissed, "Stop hitting me!"

Bianca's mouth dropped open, "Frankie?"

"Yeah." Frankie rubbed at her shoulder, "Who'd you think it was? The Boogie Man?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Bianca reached out to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You could make it up to me." Frankie smirked.

"Why did you do that?" Bianca pulled back to look at her.

Frankie's hands slid around the taller girl's hips, "Wanted to see you."

"And you couldn't use the door?"

"I didn't think you were gonna go all Buffy on me." Frankie snorted, "Nice weapon, by the way."

"You're lucky it wasn't a lamp."

"Or a stake?" Frankie wriggled her eyebrows, "Want me to check your closet to see if there are any monsters?"

Bianca rolled her eyes and tugged her toward the bed.

* * *

><p>Frankie would never admit to anyone, but she hated horror films. Sitting there watching people get murdered or eaten alive scared the holy hell out of her. She could remember back when she was little and sneaking out of bed one night. Her mom was up and watching some late night movie on TV. Frankie hid behind the couch and watched the movie, not making a sound because her mother would have thrown a fit if she knew one of the kids was roaming around that late.<p>

After watching the crazed man with the knife and scary mask stab the first person, Frankie couldn't sleep for a month.

She had nightmares almost every night after that. That might have been one of the reasons why she stayed out all night. If she wasn't alone in bed, unaware of the world because she was asleep, nothing could touch her. The nightmares couldn't get her.

It didn't help that her mother told her there were evil monsters, either. The woman had told the little girl that evil creatures lived in their house, and they would eat her if she entered her mother's closet - where the police would later find the parent's stash of drugs and alcohol after her overdose. If Frankie got out of bed when she was supposed to be sleeping, the Boogie Man would jump out of the shadows and catch her. He would take her far away and make her live in his house of horrors. This story let Gwen bring man after man home late at night without worry that her daughter would walk in and ruin the meeting.

Frankie might have left home, but she couldn't outrun her fears. She still peeked into the closet before going to bed, and she dreaded another nightmare popping up. The pills had helped drive them away, but when she made the decision to cut back and attempt to get clean, they roared back with a vengeance. No one knew about these fears. Not even Maggie. She never told anyone about such a pathetic weakness. She needed everyone to believe she was a badass street punk who shouldn't be messed with. If she didn't, she'd be dead by now. That still didn't mean she wasn't a liar and played a part. She conned her way through life, and this was one of those ways.

The night Bianca stayed over, though, she didn't get to check the closet. She didn't look under the bed or make a sweep of the house in case the Boogie Man was tucked away in some corner waiting to pounce. It made her nervous to not get to do those things, but how could she explain away such obvious actions? So, she kept her mouth shut and forced down her fears.

Bianca however, did something Frankie never expected. As they lay in bed, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close. She cradled Frankie against her chest and pressed sweet soft kisses to her temple.

"You're safe with me." Bianca whispered lovingly, "Let me take care of you."

Frankie bit her lip and hoped the nightmares stayed away.

Bianca pressed another kiss to her temple and another to her cheek, "Trust me. I would never let anything hurt you."

Frankie wanted to tell her she could take care of herself, but laying there in the dark with the house creaking and the closet door mocking her, she couldn't form the words. She found herself snuggling deeper into the embrace.

When Frankie's eyes slid closed, unable to stay awake any longer, Bianca held her, continuing to whisper soothing words into her ear. She caressed her back and watched the peaceful look that settled on the blonde's face. Bianca had no idea what had Frankie so nervous before, but she knew whatever it was, she'd protect the older girl from it. She wished one day Frankie would learn to trust her completely with her fears, and she knew that night, Frankie had started to believe in her, if even just a tiny bit. Frankie started to trust her and understand that Bianca could take care of her.

When Frankie woke the next morning, she slowly came out of the calmest sleep she could ever remember having. When her eyes opened, she saw she was cocooned in a warm embrace, Bianca protecting her from the unknown.


	51. You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

**Note: It's another double whammy! Enjoy!**

**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This - Toby Keith**

The air in the bedroom was electric, sparking with invisible strokes of lightning. Bianca held her breath, frozen in place as she stared at Frankie's vulnerable eyes. The comforter of the bed bunched beneath her hand as she slowly leaned toward the shorter girl sitting beside her. She didn't know how it started or where it came from. Frankie had called her after their fight, brokenly rambling through an emotional plea for the brunette. Bianca sped over to Opal's, her only thought on the tears she could hear forming in Frankie's voice and the sting of her own in the corners of her eyes. They hugged and sat down, hushed stilted conversation beginning until their eyes locked and the world dropped away.

Bianca didn't notice her eyelids slip closed or the shaking of her body as the gap between them became no more. Softness met her mouth, trembling lips hesitantly greeting hers, and a flash of light streaked across the back of Bianca's eyelids. A force more powerful than anything Bianca had ever felt before rocked her body, and she gasped. Her heart skipped; her hand clenched the comforter. The world was gone; it was only them.

Oh god, she hoped Frankie meant this kiss as something more, because her own heart was already lost to the blonde.

* * *

><p>Bianca stared at Frankie, her lips pursed and arms crossed. Frankie shuffled near the desk, fiddling with the stack of cd cases and doing everything she could to not look at the younger woman.<p>

"Frankie."

Frankie ignored her.

"Frankie, I need you to look at me."

Frankie's throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly, her eyes glued to the desk.

Bianca sighed and uncrossed her arms, running a hand through her hair, "Can we talk about what happened?"

Frankie shrugged, "Nothing to talk about."

"We kissed."

Frankie flinched and stepped away from the desk, keeping her head ducked.

"Frankie," Bianca let out a breath, "I kissed you, ok? I kissed you, and you kissed me back. I don't...I just need to know what it meant to you."

Frankie shoved her hands in her pockets restlessly and her defensive tone came out harshly, "Why do you have to talk about everything?"

"Because this is important to me." Because she had felt more in that simple kiss than any touch with Sarah ever invoked.

"We're friends, Bianca."

"Yeah, we are. But..."

"We were...we were hanging out. No big. I had a few drinks and..."

"And you called me, asked me to come over." Bianca took a step toward her. "We talked all night, Frankie. We kissed, and we fell asleep together in that bed." She took another step, "When we woke up, you acted like nothing happened, and I want to know why."

"Bianca..."

"If you don't want this, I won't force you, ok? I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

"I know..."

"But, I just want you to know - it meant something to me. That night. The kiss. It meant so much to me." Bianca reached Frankie's side. She carefully grasped Frankie's wrist, pulling the hand out of the pocket and clasping it within her own. "I need to know, when you kissed me like that, if you meant it like this."

Frankie bit her lip and gazed at their joined hands. They fit perfectly.

"And if you did...if you'll kiss me again."


	52. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**Note: The final double whammy of Moments: Part Deux. Hope you like it.**

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Elton John**

All Frankie could see was that earth-shattering smile. The small curve of supple lips; the way the edges dipped and curled with bashful want. Her heart beat like a thunderous drum, and her hands shook with nervous hope. In that moment, that exact moment, when her heart beat in time with another's, she felt herself fully fall in love for the first time in her whole life.

Heat rushed through her like a rolling wind. Need awakened within her, and she could not stop her arms from wrapping around the brunette. She pulled her close, cuddling against her side, and guiding her head to rest against her racing heart. Sweet ocean air filled the air, and the bright twinkling stars sparkled down on them. Frankie stared, wide eyed and vulnerable, like a small child experiencing the world for the first time. She gently brushed a kiss to the top of Bianca's head, and shivered as a soft hand caressed her belly.

Frankie tightened her hold and pulled Bianca more fully onto her lap, struck silent by the feeling coursing through her. She closed her eyes and nuzzled the silky dark locks. She breathed in the smell of strawberries and ocean, and her body trembled. The pale hand moved from her belly to her cheek, cupping it and wordlessly soothing her.

In that exact moment, she believed with all her heart everything would be ok.

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you ok?"<p>

Bianca glanced over at Miranda. Her oldest daughter was peeking at her through squinted eyes, confusion painted across her ten year old face. Bianca plastered a weak smile on her face and nodded, not giving away the swirling feelings that churned just beneath her ethereal skin.

Miranda gave her one last look before shrugging and returning her gaze to the television screen. Soon, she was lost in the cartoon once again, watching intently as the lions on screen ran around. Bianca breathed a quiet sigh of relief when she noticed her daughter was no longer paying attention to her. She loved Miranda, but the girl could be too smart for her own good sometimes. Ever since Reese left, she had made it her mission to make sure her mother was ok, and that included watching her like a hawk at times.

Bianca rubbed her tired eyes, her fingers pushing back at the lone tear that threatened to dot her long lashes. It wasn't a big deal. She didn't even know why it bothered her. She had heard the song a million times, ever since Miranda decided The Lion King was her new favorite movie. But, for some reason, sitting there in the dark, watching the love story unfold onscreen, the song had filled her head and her heart.

The image of a girl she had worked so hard to suppress, who she hadn't thought of in years, lodged in her mind and wouldn't let go.

Love was enough to make kings and vagabonds believe. They had believed, if even for a short while, that their love was enough to get them through anything.

For the first time in a long time, she felt that deep seated love that had been missing from her life for so long. That, she would never admit, had left a hole in her heart ever since she was a teenager.


	53. The Good Stuff

**The Good Stuff - Kenny Chesney**

The bartender glanced around the empty bar lazily as he wiped an old glass clean for the fifth time that hour. It had been a slow night, and it didn't seem like it would pick up at all. But hey, that was expected for this place during the week. Most folks went to SOS anyway, only a few hazarding a trip out to the small bar a few miles south of Pine Valley. His eyes caught a peek at the ring on his finger, and he smiled softly at the image of his wife the simple sight evoked.

The sound of the door creaking open knocked him from his reverie, and he looked over to see a short blonde girl stagger in. She strode up to the bar and threw herself onto a stool, not saying a word. He slowly made his way over to her, taking his time to look her over. She didn't look much older than his youngest child. Her youth wasn't what made him pause, though. It was the hint of utter devastation that glimmered behind crumbling defensive walls.

This one was hurting.

"What'll it be?" he asked, reaching her.

"The good stuff." Frankie rasped, not caring at the moment that she left her fake id at Opal's along with a few empty bottles of beer. She didn't worry that she didn't have enough money for anything. It didn't even occur to her. Her mind was too focused on the way Bianca looked as she stormed away, voicing that she was done. The way the words had fired out like a bullet from a gun, ripping her carefully guarded heart to shreds, had her sniffling and rubbing at her watery eyes.

The bartender nodded to himself and turned around. He bypassed the shelf of liquor and skipped the array of beer bottles and taps. He leaned over into a small side refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. He poured some into the glass he'd been cleaning and set it down in front of her.

Frankie blinked, and narrowed her eyes in confusion at the drink, "What the hell is this?" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat roughly.

He smiled at her, "Milk."

Frankie pursed her lips, "I said the good stuff."

The bartender tapped the side of the glass, "You can't find that here, kid."

Frankie gulped down the emotions threatening to pour out and forced a glare, but it came out more as a grimace, "What?"

"The good stuff," he peered down at the ring on his finger as his eyes misted over, "is the very first kiss. It's when she says yes even though you're so nervous that you drop the ring into the spaghetti. It's seeing her eyes sparkle when they land on you and knowing that the love in your heart is the same thing she's feeling." His eyes landed back on her, "That's the good stuff."

Frankie smashed her lips together, valiantly keeping inside the words that wanted to spill out.

He pushed the glass closer to her, "What'd he do?"

Frankie's eyes dropped to the bar top, and she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. Her words came out in a whisper, "She."

The bartender took this in, "What'd she do?"

Frankie's arms tightened. What had Bianca done? Told her she cared about her. Wanted to hear that Frankie would stay and not run away. That there was something between them. She wanted something from Frankie that the teenager never even thought was possible. But, nothing had ever hurt like seeing Bianca walk out that door.

"What'd you do?"

Frankie's stare flickered up to his understanding face, "What..." she licked her dry lips, "It doesn't matter."

He sighed, "No, it doesn't." He studied her, "This isn't where you belong though, kid." He rubbed his hands together, "Whatever you're feeling, she's feeling the same."

Frankie snorted, but her eyes shimmered and her chin quivered.

"You go on home, and you talk to her. Tell her you're sorry, and she'll say she's sorry. 'Cause kid, whatever's going on inside of you, those feelings you have for this girl, are a whole lot stronger than anything you can find here, and they're a lot better for you. So, go to her. Get your sorries out there, and make up. She wants that just as much as you do right now."

Frankie stared at him for a full minute.

Then, she slid off the stool and walked to the door.

The bartender watched her go and grinned. She'd figure it out.


	54. When You Say Nothing At All

**When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating**

Bianca had learned one thing early on in her relationship with Frankie.

Frankie could talk. She was smoother than silk when she needed to be. The blonde had a way with words that could make anyone believe anything.

But, when it came to actual feelings, those words somehow left her and she became quiet.

That was the Frankie who made her knees weak and her heart skip.

Frankie said it best when she said nothing at all.

Without saying a word, Frankie could make her feel like no one had ever made her feel before.

The secret crooked smile that would appear whenever Frankie stared at her and didn't think anyone was looking made Bianca feel light as air. There was a tenderness in her eyes that promised Bianca the older girl would always be there for her and never leave, no matter what anyone else said. The gentleness in her touch when they were alone assured Bianca that Frankie felt something for her that was far deeper than even the oceans.

All around them and all day long, people would talk. They would make snide comments about Erica Kane's lesbian daughter and derogatory remarks about the new homeless con artist who was taking advantage of her. But, when Frankie looked at her, the words didn't reach Bianca's ears. All those words couldn't overpower what was said between their hearts.

The vulnerability that only Bianca was privy to proved that Frankie needed her. There was a truth in those hazel orbs that only Bianca could see. The way Frankie's hands would caress her body in the dark told her the other girl would catch her whenever she fell.

Frankie said it best when she said nothing at all.


	55. One Night Only

**One Night Only - Dreamgirls: The Movie (Effie version)**

Frankie stood near the bed, her eyes watching her finger trace the pattern on the quilt. She could feel Bianca's eyes on her, but she didn't look up. She couldn't. She couldn't look into those endless brown depths yet. Not with so much swirling within her. Emotions griped her heart and refused to let go while thoughts plagued her mind.

God, she could love Bianca forever.

It was terrifying and real. It was so real. This love that held her heart was without doubt. She was devoted to Bianca. The younger woman was everything to her.

But, there was no time.

Vanessa knew about them. Frankie told her she loved Bianca and it was over. She was done being her lackey. The way Vanessa yelled as she left - Frankie knew something bad was going to happen. She could feel it in the way the hair on her arms raised and the dread that filled her veins.

Frankie's hand trembled. Bianca was there now. She was right there, and all Frankie knew was that they could be together that night. One night. After that...

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Frankie raised her head and locked eyes with Bianca. The jolt of emotion that always appeared whenever she saw Bianca swept through her like a tidal wave and exploded in her chest with burning fiery passion. Wordlessly, she rushed forward, reaching out and pulling the brunette into a searing kiss. Bianca returned the embrace, and they stumbled to the bed, falling onto it in a heap of tangled limbs and wandering hands. Clothes were quickly shed, and their bodies moved together, soft pants and pleasure filled moans swallowed in passionate kisses. Fingers griped bare skin, lovingly cherishing every inch with each hunger fueled touch.

Frankie lost herself in the body above her, forgetting for the night that come dawn, what was between them would have no chance to live.


	56. Livin' on Love

**Livin' On Love - Alan Jackson**

"Bianca, this is crazy."

Bianca shrugged and shot the older girl a grin, "It's love."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "You don't really want to do this. I mean, leaving home, it's kind of a big deal. It's not that easy."

"I know it's not, Frankie." Bianca stepped closer to her, "But, I want to be with you. And, my mother can't accept that."

"Your mom will come around." Frankie replied.

"Frankie," Bianca sighed and took her hand, lacing their fingers together, "You need a place to stay. We're going to find you somewhere. And...I'd really like to stay there with you."

Frankie shook her head, "I'll be fine on my own. I've done it before."

"You're not going back to the streets or park benches." Bianca tucked her into her side. "We can stay at the Pine Cone or...Myrtle's."

"Bianca, I don't have any money, ok?" Frankie breathed out sadly. "I don't have anything. What you're talking about has bills and..."

Bianca cut her off with a quick kiss, "It's not all about money, Frankie. Would it be cheaper to stay with my mom? Yes. But, it's not about that. It's about being with who I want to be with. If I'm not with you...life isn't worth a dime."

Frankie ducked her head to hide her reddened cheeks, "We need something to live on, and I'm not taking your money." She couldn't make herself take from this kind beautiful creature. Not with the way the simple feel of their hands joined together made her heart skip a beat.

"We're living on love." Bianca pressed a kiss to her cheek.


	57. That's Beautiful to Me

**That's Beautiful to Me - Jaron and the Long Road to Love**

The waves lapped gently at the sand, swirling the small grains like a painter mixing his paints. Bianca watched the water, her hands curled in the pockets of her oversized hoodie and her head resting on Frankie's shoulder. The teenagers were perched on a boulder, the same one where Bianca had met Frankie on that day so long ago for coffee and conversation.

Bianca chewed on her bottom lip sadly, "Everyone looks at me like I'm some weird ugly...anti-Erica Kane." She blinked at the tears of frustration that formed in the corner of her russet eyes, "People at school, the people who work for my mom, the magazines, they all treat me like I'm the ugly duckling of Pine Valley. How could the great Erica Kane have given birth to someone like me?"

Frankie gently wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist, subtly pulling her closer, "They're idiots. Why would you even listen to them?"

"I don't." Bianca sniffed. She angrily wiped at her eyes, "I'm just so tired of everyone treating me like I'm so different. I'm not! I'm...I'm just me." Her voice dropped as she confessed one of her deepest insecurities, "Sometimes I feel like I'm a huge disappointment to my mom because I'm not like her. I know it's dumb; I don't want to be my mom. I could never be my mom. But...I'm not fashionable...or...beautiful." She didn't want to listen or care about what other people said, but sometimes it just got to be too much. She knew her mom didn't accept her being gay, but to be disappointed in her because of this too...was she doomed to always disappoint her mother? To disappoint everyone?

Frankie took a moment before responding. The rumble of her voice was like a warm comforting blanket, "You're beautiful to me."

Bianca sniffed again.

"I have no idea why you're with someone like me." Frankie murmured quietly, her words floating on the salty air. "You are so beautiful. Everything you do is beautiful. Like...the way you always take a huge first bite from your bagel, and you don't care how it looks because you love bagels so much and just want to savor that bite. Or, the way you try to sing along with my music even though you don't know the words. How you secretly have always wanted a dog and stop by the pet store on the walk back from the Glam every time so you can play with the puppies. You are nice to everyone, even if they don't deserve it, but you still stand up for yourself." Her timbre grew tender, "You trusted me when no one else would. You're with me even though you could have anyone. When we fall asleep together, you have a smile on your face. When we wake up, you have lines on your face from sleeping on me, but you don't care. You hog the blankets but don't use any pillows because you sleep with your head on my chest."

Bianca closed her eyes against the rush of love she felt for the blonde. A pair of lips pressed against her hair, "All of that is beautiful to me. You're beautiful to me."

Bianca burrowed further into Frankie's side, "You're beautiful to me, too."

Frankie nuzzled the thick brown hair, "The world doesn't need another Erica Kane. I _really_ don't need one. But, I do need you." She swallowed thickly, "Everyone else might want your mom, but I only want you. Just you the way you are."


	58. Live Like There's No Tomorrow

**Live Like There's No Tomorrow - Selena Gomez & The Scene**

Maggie had asked Bianca what she would do if she could see Frankie again, see her one last time. Bianca had replied that she didn't know. She would probably just hold her. The truth was, though, she wouldn't just hold her. But, how could Bianca explain to her dead girlfriend's sister what it was she would do? How could she explain to anyone? It was indescribable how her heart thundered to life at the idea of seeing Frankie for even one more moment. To be given the chance to have the girl back in her life. What would she do? She'd kiss her in the middle of a rainstorm. She'd dance with her in a grand ballroom at the stroke of midnight. She'd make love to her on a bed of rose petals beneath the starry night sky. She would laugh with her until she couldn't breathe and tell her she loved her until she lost her voice. She would show her the world. Whisper Shakespearean sonnets against her skin as her mouth worshipped her beautiful body. Tell the world that Frankie Stone made her soul sing with fulfillment.

She would live like there was no tomorrow.


	59. Saved the Best for Last

Note: Here we are, at the end of the line. Hope you all enjoyed the trip. It was a pleasure writing these for you. As always, I encourage you to let me know what you thought of this Moment and all the rest. Feedback makes the world go 'round, and you want it to keep going, don't you?

* * *

><p><strong>Saved the Best for Last – Vanessa Williams<strong>

Fingers, weathered with age and twisted with time, rested tiredly on the warm bed. Brown eyes that were once so lively were now dulled with the years that had passed. Wrinkles framed once young features. Hair that used to shine fanned out limply on the pillow, grey and white blending in where chestnut and chocolate used to.

"Mom."

Bianca's mouth sleepily cracked a tiny smile as her eldest child shuffled into her vision. Her little girl was all grown up now, with a family of her own.

Miranda picked up the cold hand and pressed a kiss to it, "Gabrielle is downstairs with the others. I can go get her if…"

"Shhh," Bianca whispered, her eyes tracing every inch of her beautiful daughter, "come here."

Miranda sniffed and bent over, delicately wrapping her mother in a hug, "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too." Bianca brushed a dry kiss to her hair, so much like hers used to be at that age. "It's ok. It's going to be ok."

Miranda sniffled harder.

Bianca pressed another kiss to her head, "Don't be sad. I'm going to see people I've missed for so long. People I love."

Miranda nodded sadly, burying her face in the crook of her mother's neck, "Like Grandma Erica and Grandpa Jack."

"There are so many people, Mimo. So many. Don't be upset."

"I know." Miranda choked out. She pulled back and wiped at her eyes, absently rubbing her nose.

Bianca smiled softly at her, "I'll always be here for you. I'll always be with you."

Miranda nodded, unable to speak.

Bianca took a labored breath. Swallowing thickly, she lifted her hand and pointed at the beside table, "Can you…can you open that drawer, please?"

"Sure, of course." Miranda tried to not let the breathless request tighten her throat. She swiftly went to the piece of furniture and opened the drawer. Inside she saw a jumble of items, most looking older than her.

Bianca licked her parched and cracked lips, "The…the book."

Miranda instantly saw the rather large book and plucked it out, rushing back over to her mother's side, "Here."

Bianca's smile grew as Miranda gently sat down and opened the book, holding it up so the old woman could see it. Tears pricked her eyes at the grinning faces that peered back at her, "Oh, look."

Miranda peeked at the book. It was full of photos. She faintly remembered this. It was a photo book her mother had owned ever since she could remember. It was the one Myrtle got her when her mother first moved to Paris with her. When she was only a baby. Her mom used to look at it all the time when she was a small kid.

"Look at all of them." Bianca flipped through the pages, admiring each picture like it was gold. "There's your Grandma Erica and Aunt Kendall. They look so young."

They did. It was like going back in time.

"Here's you, when you were just a little girl." Bianca blinked proudly.

Miranda chuckled silently. It was her mother's going away party. Someone had put a beanie on her head and her mother was holding up her hand, having her wave at the camera.

"There's Uncle Jack." The laughing face of the man appeared. "He's with Reggie and Lilly."

Miranda nodded. Her Uncle Reggie looked so different without the grey mustache and baldhead.

The page turned and Bianca's hand began to tremble. Miranda frowned as a gasp escaped her mother's lips, "Mom? Are you ok?" She moved to stand up, ready to run out and get help, but her mother's hand stopped her.

"Look at her."

Miranda's brow furrowed at the gentle tone her mother's voice took on. She peered at the photo. It was an old one. From the looks of it, before she was born. It was a candid shot, the people in the picture not aware they were being captured for all eternity.

It was what the people were doing that made her breath catch.

Her mother, looking so young and alive, was sitting in what looked to be a restaurant booth. Her hair was long, half pushed back behind her ear to show her face while the other half provided a curtain behind her. There was a teasing grin on her face, and her eyes were dancing with such love it made Miranda's heart jump. Her mother's gaze was directed at the person sitting next to her. It was a girl with dark blonde hair that was tied back. Her head was ducked, and there was a bright tinge of red at the tips of her ears. A crooked shy grin tugged at the corners of her lips. It looked like she was trying to hide her reaction to whatever the other teenager was saying, but she couldn't. Hands, one the color of marble, the other the color of brass, laid on the table, tangled together.

"Frankie." Bianca exhaled softly.

Miranda glanced over at her mother as the old woman let her fingertip glide across the picture, tracing the two young women. "Who's Frankie?" She had never heard that name before.

Bianca only smiled, her eyes fluttering closed.

Her finger dropped from the picture.

When she opened them again, she had to blink a few times to adjust to the bright light. As her gaze adjusted, she frowned as she spotted her hands. They were free from wrinkles, smooth as if she were seventeen again. Her hair was long and the color of her eyes, cascading down her shoulders and framing her youthful face.

"There you are! Jeez, 'bout time you showed up. Thought I'd have to wait forever for ya." A joking voice called out behind her.

Bianca slowly turned, her words dying in her throat at the sight.

Frankie grinned charmingly and shrugged her shoulders, "Not that I wouldn't wait forever for you. It's kinda become my thing here."

"Frankie?" Bianca murmured in awe.

"Yeah, Bianca'la. I'm here to pick you up. Show you around. You're really gonna like it here." She held out her hand. "Your dad's been crazy waiting for you. He was going to come meet ya first, but he let me. He's really cool. Your Uncle Jack's with him."

Bianca stared at the hand, "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." Frankie's hazels were adoring, "Crazy, isn't it?"

"What?" Bianca placed her hand in Frankie's.

"How much I still love you."

Bianca's voice was like a cloud on the wind as they whisked away, "I love you, too."


End file.
